Entre Duas Razões
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: Depois do perturbado 6º ano, os três amigos saem atrás dos assassinos Voldemort e Snape. Mas Harry vai ter que decidir entre dois lugares que seu coração habita, mesmo sabendo que só poderá ficar com um...
1. O Casamento

Autor: Fla Apocalipse 

E-mail: Entre Duas Razões

Sinopse: Depois do perturbado 6º ano, os três amigos saem atrás dos assassinos Voldemort e Snape. Mas Harry vai ter que decidir entre dois lugares que seu coração habita, mesmo sabendo que só poderá ficar com um...

Shipper: Harry/P.O.

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

**

* * *

****Capitulo 1 – O Casamento**

Já fazia semanas que Harry tinha recebido o convite do casamento de Fleur com Gui Weasley. No dia do casamento acordou cedo, fez as malas em silêncio para não acordar os Dursley's. Dessa vez pegou tudo, não mais teria que voltar aquela casa, sua promessa com Dumbledore estava cumprida. Estava livre daquela família que não gostava dele.

Desceu e viu que os parentes já estavam tomando café da manhã e se sentou em seu lugar. Harry estava grande, iria completar 17 anos e alcançar a maturidade logo. Mas não tinha mudado tanto assim, pelo menos fisicamente. Continuava magro, com os cabelos espetados para todos os lados, mesmo que estivessem um pouco maior que de costume, os óculos de sempre e aquela cicatriz que o fazia importante em seu mundo.

Durante todo o café o Tio parecia ter visto um passarinho verde pois cantarolava e olhava sorrindo para sua mulher, eles também estavam felizes de Harry estar indo embora.

-Será que poderia me deixar na estação? – disse Harry olhando para o Tio, disse no tom mais simples que existia.

-Mas com toda certeza! – disse rindo, pois não queria que o garoto ficasse mais tempo do que deveria.

-Ótimo, vou pegar minhas coisas. – correu da cozinha e subiu as escadas sorrindo de felicidade, não só por estar indo embora mas também porque iria rever seus amigos. Aqueles que amavam ele e ele também amava muito. Na porta de seu quarto porém veio uma pequena dor, iria ver ela. Será que ela ainda se lembrava dos bons momentos que eles passaram juntos? Bom, ele sim...

-Vamos logos, moleque! – berrou o Tio.

Harry pegou suas malas prontas e a gaiola de sua coruja e desceu o mais rápido que conseguiu. Colocou tudo no carro e entrou no carro sem se despedir da Tia e do primo que estavam na porta olhando a cena, pareciam não acreditar que ele estava indo embora para sempre. O garoto entrou no carro e o Tio deu a partida, Harry olhou para trás e sorriu feliz, o pesadelo acabou.

Não demorou muito chegaram na estação. O Tio desceu as malas do menino e olhando para os lados disse:

-Vai para onde? – na hora Harry achou estranho o Tio querer saber onde ele ia, estaria preocupado?

-Os Weasley vem me buscar. Já devem estar chegando. – disse Harry olhando para os lados e desejando que eles chegassem logo.

-Pois bem... – disse o Tio dando a falsa impressão de que iria embora – Esperarei eles com você.

Harry não podia ficar mais espantado do que naquela hora, seu Tio que sempre o tratou como lixo, agora iria ficar com ele até que os Weasley chegassem? Pois bem, se era isso que ele queria... Não teve conversa alguma nos 15 minutos que ficaram lá esperando os Weasley, então Harry viu um carro se aproximar e viu algumas cabeças ruivas dentro do carro e percebeu que eram eles.

-Bom dia, Harry! – disse um Sr. Weasley de aparência cansada e olheiras fundas, mas de um humor ótimo...

-Bom dia! – Harry viu o carro do Tio já indo embora, estava finalmente livre.

Ajudou Sr. Weasley a colocar suas malas e a gaiola no porta malas do carro e foi falar oi para seu amigo que o aguardava na porta traseira.

-Ron... – disse abraçando o amigo e sorrindo para ele.

-Harry, que bom que você veio. – disse uma voz de dentro do carro. Harry olhou e viu que era Hermione. Então entrou no carro e abraçou a amiga também. – Que saudades que eu estava de você. – disse abraçando mais forte ainda o amigo.

Rony entrou no carro e bateu a porta com força fazendo os dois amigos olharem para ele. Harry estranhou a cena, mas não deu importância.

-Então, o que fizeram nas férias? – perguntou aos amigos que se olharam, ficaram vermelhos e passaram a olhar para frente. – Muito bem. Um dos dois podem me explicar o que está acontecendo? – disse olhando de um para o outro.

Rony puxou Harry para mais perto e disse bem baixo, como se estivesse com medo de que Mione ouvisse o que estavam falando, mas ela já sabia sobre o que Ron iria falar, ela era parte da situação...

-Me declarei pra ela... – disse o amigo ficando roxo, enquanto Harry ficava feliz e olhava para uma Hermione de cabeça baixa, mas com um sorriso oculto pelos cabelos.

-É verdade? – perguntou para a garota...

-Sim. E tem mais... – mas sua voz sumiu assim que os pais de Ron entraram no carro.

-Continua... – pediu Harry, agora tirando o cabelo de Mione da frente de seu rosto. Ela se aproximou da orelha de Harry para que ninguém ouvisse, e o menino sentiu a respiração da amiga falar quando ela disse:

-Eu beijei ele depois que ele se declarou. – e voltou a esconder o rosto.

Harry não podia estar mais feliz. Os amigos finalmente se acertaram, depois de anos de brigas e ciúmes bobos, eles estavam juntos. As brigas iriam parar.

* * *

O casamento aconteceu duas horas depois que eles chegaram. Harry só teve tempo de tomar um banho, se trocar e ir para o salão onde iria ser o casamento. Rony e Harry se sentaram no fundo, esperando que começasse. 

-Ela me beijou e não falou mais comigo desde então. – disse Ron olhando para frente.

-Ela gosta de você. Por favor, não deixe ela escapar. – disse Harry rindo da situação dos amigos.

Ron ia falar mas a música começou e as damas de honra entraram. Hermione vinha em primeiro, um vestido azul claro longo, aberto nas costas e com uma fenda na perna. Sandálias de salto alto fino, cabelos presos e um sorriso lindo. Quando passou pelos meninos, olhou para Ron e abriu ainda mais o sorriso quando viu que o garoto estava babando olhando para ela. Logo atrás veio a Sra. Weasley a mesma cor de vestido e sandália, mas com um vestido mais comportado. Então veio ela, Gina. Estava com a mesma cor de vestido e sandália, mas seu vestido era bem mais curto e era frente única. Ela estava linda e não olhou para Harry quando passou por ele, mesmo que soubesse que ele estava ali.

Então foi a vez da noiva. Fleur estava linda, um vestido branco com calda grande. Véu com pequenas pedrinhas brilhantes e uma coroa pequena a deixava mais linda do que já era. Gui quase não se continha de felicidade de ver Fleur entrar pelo salão.

* * *

Depois do casamento quando a festa começou, Harry parou na mesa de bebidas e procurou Gina com os olhos. Por um momento viu seu vulto saindo pela porta e indo em direção da Toca. Ele conseguiu se livrar das pessoas que o tentavam fazer ficar e foi em direção da Toca. Queria falar com ela, saber como ela estava. Antes de entrar olhou e viu que só havia uma janela com a luz acessa. Subiu correndo as escadas e bateu na porta do único quarto com a luz acessa. Ouviu os passos de uma sandália vir em direção a porta. 

-Oi! – disse olhando Gina nos olhos quando ela abriu a porta e se assustou que era ele.

-Oi! – disse virando de costas pra ele e dando passagem para que ele entrasse. Ela se sentou na cama e começou a tirar a sandália – O que quer? – disse em uma voz fria.

-Queria saber como você estava. Senti saudades. – disse olhando para aquela garota que ele tanto gostava.

-Eu também. – disse uma Gina já chorosa.

-Por favor não chore! – disse Harry indo na direção dela, mas ela saiu da cama e ficou de costas para ele.

Ele olhou para ela de costas para ele alguns segundos então se levantou e a abraçou por trás, colocando as mãos na cintura dela e a puxando. Beijou seu pescoço e virou ela para que pudesse beija-la. O beijo durou uma eternidade pensou ela, sentiu a mão de Harry brincar em suas costas. Os beijos esquentaram e sem Gina perceber eles já estavam deitados na cama com Harry por cima dela. Gina olhou fundo nos olhos dele e disse:

-Te amo!

-Também te amo! – disse Harry.

Ele colocou a mão na coxa dela e ela sentiu um frio pois a mão dele estava gelada. Gina ria e começou a tirar a camisa dele, em questão de minutos estavam nus, Gina se entregou sem pensar em nada mais. Ficaram juntos a noite toda. Mas Harry sabia que aquilo não deveria ter acontecido pois na manhã seguinte se levantou sem acordar ela e fez sua mala junto com Rony e Hermione e saíram deixando uma carta para que soubessem que eles foram nessa missão e que nada faria com que voltassem atrás.

Quando estavam saindo ouviram uma voz conhecida no quintal e olharam depressa.

-Esperem um pouco. Tenho que dar uma coisa para vocês. – disse Lupin. – Tentei dar isso para vocês ontem, mas todos vocês sumiram. – disse sorrindo alegre pois sabia onde eles estavam. – Quando chegarem em Londres procurem essa garota, ela vai ser útil na caçada de vocês.

Harry pegou o papel e sem dizer nada sorriu e se virou e eles começaram a caminhar. Precisavam ir a Londres conhecer essa tal garota. No ônibus Harry abriu o papel e nele estava escrito **_"Anita – Apocalipse"_** e um endereço. No final do papel estava escrito **_"Diga que fui eu que mandei vocês. Cuidado, ela é perigosa."_** Harry não entendeu o porque do aviso, mas descobriria em questão de horas.


	2. Apocalipse

**Capitulo 2 – Apocalipse**

Chegando em Londres foram direto ao Caldeirão Furado, não tinha porque andarem com malas para todo o lado. Depois de alugarem seus quartos e deixarem suas malas se encontraram para beberem uma cerveja amanteigada.

-Harry, deixa-me ver aquele papel que o Lupin te entregou? – pediu Hermione enquanto os amigos jogavam xadrez de bruxo e Harry estava perdendo novamente para Ron. Ele tirou o papel do bolso da calça e entregou para a amiga. Essa leu o papel e disse:

-O que ele quis dizer com _"Anita – Apocalipse"_?

-Talvez seja o nome dela. – respondeu Rony e Harry concordou.

-Que nome mais estranho! – Examinou o papel mais uma vez e disse – Acabem logo, já escureceu e pelo que sei esses bares de trouxas abrem de noite.

Os meninos terminaram a partida com Ron pulando de alegria como sempre tinha ganhado de Harry.

-Não está certo, você sempre ganha. – disse um Harry todo triste.

-Vamos? – perguntou Hermione já pronta e vestida com roupas trouxas.

Os garotos saíram para a noite gelada de Londres, já estavam acostumados, o frio de Hogwarts era pior. Subiram uma rua, desceram outra e chegaram ao endereço do bar.

-Não vamos entrar aí, vamos? – perguntou Ron com cara de medo pois o lugar era de se dar medo. Um bar esquisito com gente estranha na porta. – Harry??

Mas era tarde demais, Harry já estava entrando e Hermione o puxava para dentro também. O bar não era lá dos piores, tinha mesas, um balcão e um palco. Onde tinha uma garota cantando, uma garota parecida com todas as outras lá dentro, com tatuagens, roupas pretas e com cara de poucos amigos. Hermione perdendo a paciência, pois como não sabiam como a garota era, foi perguntar para o homem que estava no balcão:

-Oi! Conhece alguma Anita? – falou alto para o homem.

-Não.

-Não? – pensou um pouco e disse – E Apocalipse? Conhece?

-É aquela no palco. – falou apontado para a garota que cantava no palco.

Hermione foi para perto dos amigos novamente e disse quem era ela. Então eles se sentaram nos bancos do balcão e perguntaram ao homem atrás do balcão novamente:

-Ela canta até que horas? – perguntou Harry olhando para o homem que não tirava os olhos da cantora.

-Já ela faz uma pausa.

Harry voltou a olhar para a cantora e ouviu os aplausos e viu que ela descia do palco e vinha na direção deles. Era uma garota bonita. Deveria ser alguns anos mais velha que eles. Tinha a pele morena, cabelos lisos e negros que escorriam até a cintura, usava roupas iguais as das outras pessoas daquele bar e tinha tatuagens nos braços e uma que subia pela cintura saindo de sua calça. Mas o que chamou a atenção de Harry foi os olhos dela, eram cinzas.

Ela vinha na direção deles rebolando, fazendo Ron olhar cada vez mais para sua cintura, quando chegou perto deles entrou no espaço dos banquinhos de Harry e Ron, que estava agora olhando para as tatuagens que conseguia ver nas costas dela, e logo após tomando tapas de Hermione.

-Eu só tava olhando. – disse massageando a cabeça e falando para Mione.

-Exatamente. – disse batendo de novo no braço dele. Harry olhava firme para o rosto daquela garota.

-Ei Dino! – disse ela – Vê uma dose de Vodka. – E se virou para encara o garoto que olhava para ela. – Algum problema? – disse olhando Harry de cima a baixo.

-Não... não... nenhum... – Harry sentiu aqueles olhos fuzilarem ele. Ficou bobo pois eles causaram o mesmo efeito que os olhos de Gina causavam nele.

-Que bom. – disse sem expressar emoção alguma no rosto. O homem trousse a bebida dela e ela pegou o copo e bebeu de um gole. Colocou o copo no balcão batendo ele mais uma vez, e o Dino entendeu que ela queria outro. – Olha aqui garoto, ou diz o que quer ou para de me olhar. – disse encarando Harry mais uma vez com aqueles olhos penetrantes.

Harry se aproximou dela e disse em seu ouvido:

-Lupin me mandou. Disse que você nos ajudaria. – dizendo isso olhou nos olhos dela que estavam fixos na parede atrás de Harry.

-_"Nos mandou"_? – perguntou a garota e ele apontou os dois amigos atrás dela. – Pois bem, o que querem?

-Soubemos que está atrás de Voldemort. – disse Hermione de uma só vez, fazendo com que Apocalipse olhasse para ela.

-Pois bem, nem aqui é lugar para conversar sobre isso. Vamos para a minha casa. Moro duas ruas daqui. – disse e bebeu o outro copo de vodka. Colocou o copo no balcão, pediu seu casaco para Dino e se despediu.

-Você já vai? – perguntou Dino sem entender.

-Sim. Família. – disse saindo e sendo seguida pelos três jovens.

-Não quer saber nossos nomes?? – perguntou Rony.

-Não precisa, já sei quem são. – e parou e se virou para eles, perto de uma loja de doces fechada

– Você é Harry Potter – disse apontando para o próprio – Você Hermione Granger – olhando para a garota – E você Ron Weasley – disse olhando para Ron e se virando e começando a andar novamente. Deixando os garotos de boca aberta, como sabia seus nomes? Como? Ela era bruxa mesmo?

Depois de minutos de silêncio chegaram a casa dela. Entraram por uma porta de aço e subiram dois lances de escada. Ela parou em uma porta com o número 13, tirou as chaves dos bolsos e abriu a porta. Entrou e disse:

-Entrem e se façam em casa. – disse indo em direção da cozinha e jogando o casaco no chão perto do sofá. Sua casa era um grande ateliê. O quarto era separado do resto por um véu que lembrava as camas de Hogwarts, e a cozinha era separada por um balcão que estava coberto de folhas.

Os garotos sentaram no sofá e esperaram que ela falasse onde poderiam achar Voldemort. Harry se sentou de frente para a cozinha e viu que ela pegava um copo e colocava o liquido de uma garrafa que ela tirou do congelador. Quando ela colocou a garrafa no balcão Harry leu **_"Vodka"_**.

Ela veio até a sala, pegou o casaco sem falar nada para nenhum deles foi até o quarto e jogou o casaco na cama, tirou a bota. Harry desviou o olhar quando viu que ela estava tirando a calça. Deu graças por Ron e Hermione estar de costas naquele momento ou iria haver outra briga, dessa vez bem mais feia.

Depois de um tempo ela voltou do quarto e foi novamente encher o copo na cozinha. Hermione chamou Harry baixinho e disse:

-Olha aquela foto ali. – apontando para uma foto que estava na mesa da sala.

Harry se aproximou, pegou a foto, ficou olhando como se não acreditasse no que estava vendo, parecia irreal que vi duas pessoas totalmente diferentes olharem para ele e fazerem graça, abraçados e dando selinhos sempre sorridentes. Não agüentando perguntou:

-Você conhecia Sirius? – se levantando e olhando para ela que vinha em direção da sala. Parecia que aquela pergunta era a mais normal do mundo. Veio rebolando até a sala e se sentou na poltrona vazia ficando cara a cara com Harry.

-Sim. Era noiva dele.


	3. Confusão

**Capitulo 3 – Confusão**

O chão parecia ter deixado de existir sob os pés de Harry. _"Noiva?_" Como nunca soube disso? Porque nunca ouviu falar dela, queria fazer milhões de perguntas mas sua voz não saiu...

-Você era noiva dele? – perguntou Mione vendo que o amigo ainda estava sem reação.

-Não. Foi só pra ver como vocês iam reagir. – disse rindo da cara de Harry e bebendo um gole pequeno.

-Mas você o namorou? – Harry se sentou mais calmo agora, olhando para a foto e ainda não acreditando. – Se você beijou ele nessa foto vocês tinham alguma coisa... – olhou sério para Apocalipse

-Não. Eu que sempre gostei dele. Mas como era imensamente mais nova que ele, nunca tive chance. Aproveitei que nessa foto ele não reclamou que eu beijei ele. Então... – e bebeu outro gole, parecia que aquilo era alguma poção da coragem – Então dois dias depois ele foi preso. Seus pais morreram e... – pela primeira vez viu que ela tinha algum sentimento, os olhos dela estavam marejados.

-E Lupin? – perguntou Mione.

-Lupin foi o único que sobrou e na época não nos dávamos bem. – E riu. – Se for ver até hoje não nos damos muito bem.

Harry olhava da foto para ela. Era a única foto que tinha do padrinho em que ele não estava sendo acorrentado ou com roupa de prisão.Nunca mais queria largar aquela foto. Olhou para a garota quieta agora, ela parecia menos perigosa, se é que em algum momento foi perigosa para eles. Harry colocou a foto novamente na mesa e disse para ela:

-Porque Lupin pediria para que tomássemos cuidado com você?

-Ele disse isso? – disse bebendo o último gole do copo e colocando ele na mesa.

-Sim. Disse _"Ela é perigosa."_ – disse um Rony mais interessado em olhar para a blusa com decote dela do que falar.

-Perigosa? Lupin exagerou. – rindo de si mesma e olhando para Harry do mesmo jeito que tinha olhado no bar, Harry queria que ela parasse de fazer isso, mesmo que estivesse gostando...

-Como pode nos ajudar? – disse Mione indo ao assunto logo antes que Ron babasse mais um pouco na garota.

-Acho que Lupin achou que eu ajudaria vocês a achar o esconderijo dele. Bom, falarei o que sei. Mas com uma condição... – olhando firme para Mione como se essa fosse a líder.

-Qual? – interrompeu Harry mostrando que ele comandava, mesmo que não fosse totalmente verdade.

-Eu vou junto. E ajudarei você a matar ele. – falou chegando bem perto do rosto de Harry, que agora sentia a respiração dela bater no rosto dele.

Depois de muito pensar e de olhar para aquele rosto e aqueles olhos cinzas únicos, ele virou para Hermione e disse:

-Preciso falar com eles antes. Não estou indo sozinho nessa. – falou com Apocalipse olhando para os amigos.

-Fiquem a vontade! – e saiu da sala indo para o banheiro e logo os três ouviram o chuveiro ser ligado.

Harry se sentou no mesmo sofá que os amigos e olhando sério para eles disse:

-O que acham?

-Não sei. Não confio nela. – Mione falou o obvio.

-Qual é a novidade? – disse Ron.

-Ela não passa certa estabilidade, parece ser meio loca. – a garota continuou fingindo que não havia escutado Ron falar.

-Mas é a única coisa que temos. Não podemos jogar fora um contato assim. – disse Harry se levantando e inda até a cozinha. Olhou os papeis no balcão. Eram cópias do Profeta Diário, todas sobre os ataques. Harry próprio tinha lido várias daquelas.

Pegou a garrafa de vodka e cheirou, o cheiro de álcool forte lhe invadiu o nariz. O que ela tinha que fazia com que ele ficasse assim, meio besta perto dela... Será que estava atraído por ela?? _"Não... Hoje de manhã acordei com Gina em meus braços. Quero ela."_

Pensando sobre isso voltou para a sala e disse para os amigos:

-Temos que confiar nela. Não temos mais nada. – os amigos concordaram e esperaram ela sair do banho.

Não demorou e ela saiu, foi até a sala secando os longos cabelos em uma toalha e ficou olhando para eles.

-Tudo bem. Mas partiremos amanhã. – disse Harry com pouca certeza de que ela iria.

-Ótimo! – virou as costas, foi até o banheiro novamente e pegou uma escova – Vocês tem onde dormir? – disse indo até a sacada, que deixava uma noite escura entrar pela janela.

-Sim. Acho melhor irmos embora. – disse Mione se levantando e puxando Ron – Estamos no Caldeirão. – e olhou para Harry porque o amigo não se mexeu da poltrona.

-Podem ir. – disse Harry indo na direção dos amigos – Quero conversar com ela – Anita?? – A garota não gostou de ouvir seu nome mais atendeu – Tem algum problema se eu ficar para podermos conversar?? – Olhou para eles e balançou os ombros. O garoto entendeu isso como um não. Hermione puxou Harry de lado e perguntou:

-O que você está fazendo? Não pode ficar sozinho com ela. – disse a amiga o mais baixo possível.

-Porque não?

-Ela pode ser perigosa! Lembra o que Lupin disse.

-Sei me cuidar, podem ir. Sério. – e riu para a amiga.

Os amigos se despediram e foram saindo e voltando para o Caldeirão. Harry se sentou novamente na poltrona e olhou para Apocalipse. _"Quem é ela?"_ pensou. Viu que ela entrou pela porta que dava na varanda e olhou para ele. Por alguns segundos houve silêncio e pela primeira vez Harry se sentiu confortável ali.

-Se importa se eu colocar uma música? – disse a garota indo na direção do rádio.

-Não. – respondeu sem se importar com isso – Quantos anos você tem?

-Sabia que é falta de educação fazer essa pergunta para uma mulher? – respondeu escolhendo um cd.

-Desculpe. Só queria saber.

-Bom, digamos que eu sou alguns anos mais velha que você. – disse colocando um cd para tocar. Se levantou e veio na direção de Harry e perguntou:

-O que quer saber de verdade? – disse segurando na blusa dele e puxando ele para perto.

-Quem e o que você é?

-Ahh! Bom, eu sou uma mestiça, mãe bruxa e pai trouxa. Também sou órfã. O que mais?

-Como conheceu Sirius? – e viu o olhar dela mudar totalmente.

-Eu conheci ele em Hogwarts. Eu estudava na época e ele tinha ido lá falar com Dumbledore. – se levantou e foi até a cozinha, quando ia encher outro copo com vodka.

-Por favor, não beba mais. – pediu Harry.

-Porque? – colocando o copo e a garrafa no balcão.

-Porque isso não te faz bem. – ela não acreditou, tinha alguém cuidando dela. A última pessoa que fez isso tinha foi Sirius.

Pegou a garrafa e olhando para ele, se virou e a colocou no congelador. Harry sorriu, ela confiava nele.

-Por favor, continue. – disse indo em direção a cozinha.

-Eu estava no 2º ano e ia atrasada para aula de poções. – riu se lembrando da cena – Olhava para meus livros quando trombei com alguém e cai. Nossa eu ia começar a xingar quando vi os olhos dele. – deu um suspiro e sorriu para harry, que também ria dela.

-Amor à primeira vez?

-Não. – disse rindo e indo para o lado do garoto – Mesmo achando ele lindo eu não deixei que me ajudasse a pegar os livros. E saí andando. Naquela mesma noite encontrei ele no mesmo corredor e disse: _"Quem é você?"_. Ele olhou pra mim, me medindo toda e encostou no meu ouvido. – ela parou e passou as mãos nos braços, sentia um certo arrepio quando lembrava disso.

-Disse o que? – Harry estava curioso, queria saber o que o padrinho dissera.

-Ele disse _"Eu sou teu destino"_. Eu olhei nos olhos dele e ri. Ele também riu. Passamos a noite conversando em uma sala de aula vazia. – eles se sentaram nas poltronas ficando de frente um para o outro – Sabe o que ele me disse quando estava indo embora? – ele fez que não com a cabeça.

-Disse bem perto do meu rosto, quase tocando no meu nariz com o dele – ela se aproximou do garoto da mesma forma que Sirius tinha se aproximado dela – Ela respirou fundo, olhou bem fundo nos meus olhos e disse: _"Você é um apocalipse. Ainda vai causar muitos estragos."_ E saiu sorrindo. Eu não sabia o que fazer, estava pasma. – e se afastou devagar do rosto de Harry.

Nesse mesmo instante o cd acabou e ela foi trocar, deixando o garoto submerso em seus pensamentos. _"Porque não beijei ela?... O que? Harry pare de besteiras, você gosta da Gina. Mas ela é bem bonita e... Não! Para!"_

Apocalipse colocou outro cd e voltou para a poltrona e continuou a falar:

-No dia seguinte eu adotei esse apelido. Não demorou e toda a escola conhecia meu apelido. Depois daquela noite troquei cartas com ele por dois anos. E sempre nos víamos no natal e férias. Até que... – e sua voz sumiu, junto com o sorriso e o brilho de seus olhos.

-Ele foi preso. – disse Harry completando a frase dela.

A garota se levantou e foi até um saco de pancada que pendia do teto perto de sua cama. Harry sentiu que tinha perguntado demais. Se levantou foi até a garota e disse para ela:

-Não fiquei assim! – ele foi tocar nela para tentar conforta-la mas teve medo da reação dela, então desistiu.

-Não estou triste por ele ter sido preso. Mas porque na época acreditei que ele era culpado. É por isso que Lupin não gosta de mim. – dizendo isso deu um soco no saco de pancadas. – Sabe lutar?

-Não muito. – disse Harry para a nuca da garota pois ela não se virava.

-Vem cá. Vou te ensinar uns golpes. – Harry percebeu que o assunto tinha acabado e resolveu entrar na onda.

Passaram boa parte da madrugada treinando e quando cansaram, se jogaram no sofá. Harry suava consideravelmente enquanto ela não. Ele tentou resistir mais acabou olhando para o peito dela que descia e subia por causa da respiração acelerada.

Ele subiu os olhos e viu que ela olhava para ele. O garoto se virou na hora e ficou vermelho de vergonha, enquanto na mente dela _"Porque me olha desse jeito se já tem alguém na vida dele?"_

-Você namora?

-Eu? – pensou bem antes de responder para ela – Não! E você?

-Também não. – se levantou e disse – Boa Noite!

-Boa Noite! – ele se deitou no sofá e pensou porque tinha respondido que não namorava, bom _"É verdade, você não voltou com a Gina."_ Colocou esses pensamentos de lado e dormiu um sono profundo.

Apocalipse porem deitou e pensou muito na resposta dele, _"Porque mentiu?"_. Esqueceu esses pensamentos e tentou dormir.

Para ela parecia que tinha acabado de fechar os olhos quando sentiu uma mão tampar sua boca. Abriu os olhos assustada e viu quem era.

-Não fale alto ou vai acordar o garoto! – e tirou a mão da boca dela.

-Remus? O que faz aqui? – perguntou se levantando e levando ele para a varanda.

-Precisamos conversar.


	4. Revelação

**Capitulo 4 – Revelação**

Rony acordou com as pancadas na porta de seu quarto, se levantou e abriu a porta, bocejando na cara de Mione, que entrou e foi até a cama de Harry.

-Ele não voltou? – perguntou olhando para Rony.

-Acho que não. – disse fechando a porta. – Será que dormiu lá? – e se sentou na sua cama.

-Acho que sim. Espero que sim. – ela estava preocupada com o amigo, não confiava naquela garota. – Devemos ir lá?

-Acho melhor. Ele pode estar nos esperando.

-Bom, se troque e vamos então. – ela ia saindo do quarto quando Ron a puxou pelo braço e fechou a porta novamente. – O que?

Rony nada disse, só colocou uma mão na cintura dela e com a outra fez um carinho no rosto dela. Ela sorriu boba e disse:

-Finalmente você criou coragem! – colocando os braços no pescoço dele.

-Coragem? – e soltou a garota e virou de costas para ela – Hermione você tem que ver...

Mas foi interrompido porque ela o virou e o beijou. Ron pego de surpresa se desequilibrou e se sentou na cama. Os dois continuaram se beijando, esquecendo do mundo e dos problemas.

* * *

Harry acordou mas não abriu os olhos, escutou a voz de Apocalipse e logo depois escutou a de outra pessoa. Pensou em se levantar mais queria ouvir a conversa. Apurou os ouvidos mas não se mexeu no sofá para não atrapalhar a conversa.

-Você tem que entender que não posso fazer isso. Se acharmos Tom, eu vou matar ele, por mais que Harry queira fazer isso.

-Apocalipse – essa voz Harry conhecia, era a voz de Lupin. – Você não pode ignorar que ele já enfrentou Voldemort antes, e...

-Não me importa! – disse e olhou para o sofá pois tinha falado alto e achou que tinha acordado Harry. – E não chame ele assim, só existe Tom Marvolo não _"Lord Voldemort"_.

-Mesmo assim! Leve-os podem te ajudar, sabe que precisa...

-Só preciso – e se aproximou de Remus – é do sangue dele para matar Tom, mais nada. – e se afastou.

-Bom, leve-os mesmo assim.

-Tá bom! - disse entrando, mas parou e se virou para Remus – E outra coisa, eu não sou perigosa.

-Claro. Esse seu apelido diz tudo. – e aparatou deixando ela sem reação.

Ela foi até o sofá e viu que o garoto ainda dormia, agachou-se do lado do sofá e passou a mão pelos cabelos dele.

-Harry, acorda. – disse baixou para não assustar ele.

O garoto fingiu acordar e sorriu para ela. Se levantou, se espreguiçou e olhou para ela e logo depois olhou para o outro lado, ela estava de calcinha e blusa.

-Desculpa. – disse olhando para o outro lado.

-Pelo o que? – e foi pegar uma caneca de suco de laranja para ele.

-É que você... – e pensou em uma maneira para dizer aquilo – Você está de calcinha. – Ela riu e entregou a caneca para ele que ainda não olhava para ela.

-Harry, pode olhar. É um shorts. – disse rindo do garoto. Ele virou a cabeça devagar e viu que era realmente um shorts. _"Porque pensei que era uma calcinha?"_

-Acho que vi errado. – e bebeu o suco.

-Pois é! – bebeu de sua caneca e viu que o garoto tentava olhar dentro de sua caneca. – É suco, olha. – e mostrou para ele.

Depois de tomarem suco ele perguntou algo que deixou ela sem graça.

-Porque não enfeitiça as coisas?

-Acho que é porque eu... resolvi deixar essa parte um pouco de lado quando... – ela não precisou terminar a frase, ele sabia o resto _"Sirius morreu."_

Apocalipse se trocou, quando estavam saindo Harry tropeçou e caiu nela e os dois foram para o chão. No primeiro momento eles se olharam e depois começaram a rir. As risadas foram sumindo e eles ficaram se olhando, o rosto dele cada vez mais próximo. Ele pensou _"Não posso fugir, ela também quer."_ Ela pensava _"Ele quer, então porque não?"_ O garoto se aproximou ainda mais e quando foi beija-la alguém bateu na porta. Eles se levantaram e ela gritou:

-Quem é? – arrumando a roupa e o cabelo.

-Hermione e Rony. – ela abriu a porta e deixou os dois entrarem. Eles falaram oi e Ron puxou Harry de canto.

-Porque dormiu aqui? – falando baixo.

-Porque sim! – querendo na verdade continuar o que estava acontecendo segundos atrás. – Acho melhor irmos pegar nossas malas e falar para ela arrumar a dela. – e saiu andando.

-Apocalipse, suas malas estão prontas?

-Minha mala? Sim! – olhou para Ron que estava com marcas vermelhas no pescoço. – Ron, brigou com um gato? Ou melhor gata! – e saiu rindo e voltou com uma mochila. Ron estava roxo e Mione vermelha.

* * *

No Caldeirão a mala de Harry ainda estava feita. Ele subiu e foi tomar um banho, mas por nenhum momento lhe escapara a lembrança daquele _"quase beijo."_

Quando voltou ao seu quarto para pegar sua mala e colocar o tênis, viu ela parada olhando a janela.

-Cadê Ron e Hermione?

-Estão lá embaixo. Precisamos conversar. – e se sentou na cama dele.

-Também acho! – sentou na cama do lado dela e colocou o tênis.

-O que quase aconteceu em casa não pode se repetir. – disse olhando para as próprias mãos.

-Porque? – perguntou indignado.

-Não está certo. Sou mais velha que você e isso nunca daria certo. – se levantou e andou até a porta, já ia saindo quando ele disse:

-Concordo. – foi até ela e a prensou na porta – Não deve acontecer o que aconteceu na sua casa – e se aproximou ainda mais dela – Dessa vez eu termino. – e não deixou que ela falasse, deu um beijo nela.

No começo ele sentiu certa resistência dela, mas depois sentiu os braços dela relaxarem, juntamente com o resto do corpo. Ele a puxou pela cintura e a beijou com mais força ainda... Um beijo atrasado. Quando se separaram ele virou e disse:

-Realmente acho que você está cer... – mas não conseguiu terminar, ela o beijou novamente.  
Ficaram naquele beijo muito tempo. Até Ron e Hermione entrarem e paralisarem com a cena.

-Desculpa. – pediu Apocalipse e saiu do quarto.

-Ron, poderia ver se ela está bem, por favor? – pediu Hermione. Assim que Ron saiu do quarto, ela disse – Como pode fazer isso? – ilhando séria para ele.

-Foi só um beijo! – nem olhou para a amiga para responder.

-E Gina foi só uma transa. – e saiu batendo a porta, deixando harry sem saber o que fazer. Ela tinha visto os dois na Toca.


	5. Pegar O Que É Meu

**Capitulo 5 - Pegar o Que É Meu**

Depois das palavras de Hermione, Harry não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Tinha realmente feito aquilo. Saindo do Caldeirão Harry disse:

-Para onde vamos?

-Para o único lugar em que posso pegar o resto das pistas que preciso sobre Snape. – os garotos continuaram olhando para ela – Hogwarts.

* * *

Quando chegaram em Hogwarts deram de cara com o guarda caças Hagrid que ficou feliz em ver eles. Abraçou os três e disse:

-Quem é essa? – olhando para Harry.

-Essa é Apocalipse. – apresentou a amiga que olhava para Hagrid e sorria.

-Prazer.

-Prazer. – disse Hagrid.

O amigo os levou até a escola, aparentemente o jantar já havia começado e as portas do Grande Salão estavam fechadas.

-Seria melhor esperarmos aqui! – falou Hermione – A diretora vai acabar passando por aqui.

-Verdade, vamos acabar atrapalhando a noite da seleção... – mas não terminou a frase porque Apocalipse abriu as portas com força, fazendo um grande barulho.

Todos olhavam para ela. Murmúrios corriam por todas as mesas, _"Quem é ela?"_, _"Olha Harry Potter está junto."_ A invasora estava com o rosto coberto pelo capuz, mas o resto de seu corpo era visível. Suas pernas na saia curta, a bota de cano longo e salto, a blusa que deixava sua barriga bem definida de fora, os cabelos que pendiam para fora do capuz.

Ela atravessou o Salão até a mesa dos professores e tirou o capuz, olhando nos olhos da nova diretora, agora sentada na cadeira que era de Dumbledore.

A diretora quando viu quem era se levantou e disse para todos:

-Silêncio – olhou para a garota e para os outros três que vinham em silêncio se juntar a ela. – O que faz aqui? – seu rosto era severo.

-Boa Noite profª! Preciso ver as coisas de Severo Snape. – disse Apocalipse, olhando para todos os outros que estavam na mesa dos professores, seus olhos se detiveram em Remus Lupin.

Na mesa da Grifinória, Gina parecia não acreditar que ele estava ali. Não depois de tudo que ele fez ela passar, ele tinha coragem de aparecer, que ousadia. Uma garota de sua série perguntou a ela:

-Aquele não é seu irmão? – apontou para Ron que olhava para os professores com certa vergonha.

-Sim. – Gina sentia raiva, queria ir lá e bater em Harry pelo que ele fez e depois nos outros dois por irem nessa loucura. Mas não sabia quem seria a quarta pessoa. Nunca tinha visto ela antes. Quem era?

Apocalipse ainda encarava a diretora, quando essa saiu de detrás da mesa e ficou parada na frente da garota de olhos acinzentados.

-Pegue essa chave, pegue o que quer e vá embora. – disse baixo para que ninguém ouvisse, nem mesmo os professores.

-Também preciso de umas coisas da sala de Dumbledore. – completou a garota.

-Isso não! – falou alto demais para a garota.

Ao pegar a chave, Apocalipse se virou para os três que estavam atrás dela e puxou Harry e disse em seu ouvido.

-Vá até a sala dele e apanhe as pistas que encontrar, vou convence-la a me deixar ir na sala de Dumbledore. – ao terminar de falar olhou para a mesa da Grifinória e viu uma garota com os cabelos cor de fogo, iguais aos de Ron, colocar as mãos no rosto e se virar, ela era Gina. A garota em que Harry vivia pensando. Agora as peças se juntavam.

Quando ela se afastou, Harry olhou fundo nos olhos dela e pensou _"O que tem na sala de Dumbledore que ela quer?"_. Não deu tempo nem de continuar a pensar e Ron junto com Mione o puxou para fora do salão, em direção as masmorras.

No Salão o silêncio ainda imperava, a diretora ainda olhava decidida para a garota, e essa olhava decidida para a diretora. Depois de alguns segundos o silêncio foi quebrado:

-Só quero pegar o que é meu! Você sabe do que falo!

-Somente isso? – disse a diretora rispidamente e com um tom de duvida.

-Só. – sem ter a resposta que queria, acrescentou logo em seguida. – Logo depois vamos embora.

-Pois bem. Pode ir! – mas a garota não se mexeu.

-A senha? – demonstrando para a diretora que lembrava da época que estudara lá.

-Suco de Limão. – falou baixo para mais ninguém ouvir.

A garota se virou e começou a sair do Salão quando parou no meio do corredor e olhou para a última mesa, a da Sonserina. Percorreu a mesa com os olhos e então achou, os olhos azuis e fundo de Malfoy. O garoto era a imagem cuspida do pai, os cabelos loiros, o rosto fino e cruel.  
Malfoy sentiu o peso dos olhos da garota e colocou a mão no braço esquerdo, a tatuagem de seu mestre doía, mas não podia ser. Ela não podia ser. Quando olhou novamente ela já tinha saído do Salão, seu braço tinha parado de doer e as fofocas começaram.

* * *

_"Este castelo não mudou nada."_ Pensou andando pelos corredores e chegou até a estátua-escada que levava até a sala de Dumbledore. Disse a senha e a escada a levou até a porta da sala. Abriu e nada viu, a sala estava escura. Entrou e deu alguns passos.

Se alguém a estivesse olhando, veria que ela juntou as mãos no peito, como se fizesse uma oração, e assoprou fazendo todas as velas da sala se acenderem na hora. A sala ganhou um aspecto assombrado. Ninguém mais entrara na sala desde a morte do diretor. Foi até a mesa dele e olhou com carinho as coisas que estavam intocadas e cheias de poeira. _"Porque ele?"_. Aquele pensamento a fez voltar a realidade, fora lá para pegar o que era seu, mais nada.

Começou revirando as gavetas, depois os livros e nada. Abriu baús, caixas e não encontrava o que estava procurando.

-Onde pode estar? – disse chutando uma estante e se ajoelhou com as mãos nos cabelos, chorando de raiva. Sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, pulou e acertou a pessoa com um soco na boca.

-Porque fez isso? – disse Harry com a mão na boca.

-Desculpa, achei que era outra pessoa. – disse colocando a mão sobre a cabeça dele.

-O que procura?

-Uma coisa minha. – e se virou na esperança de ver o objeto na mesa a sua espera. – Que saco!

-O que é? – disse pegando uma caixa do chão.

-Você pegou tudo que achou na sala de Snape? – disse mudando totalmente de assunto.

-Sim! – disse contrariado – O q...

-Ótimo. – interrompendo ele – Então me esperem lá embaixo no Hall, já vou. – e virou as costas para ele e voltou a abrir gavetas.

Harry saiu e encontrou os amigos no pé da escada. Ele explicou as coisas e seguiram para o Hall.

* * *

A dor no braço de Draco já tinha passado, mas ele não se conformou, tinha que descobrir se ela era quem ele achava que era.

_"Não pode! Não é possível!"_ pensava andando pelos corredores indo na direção da sala do ex-diretor. Quando ia subindo a escada para a sala ouviu os passos de alguém descendo. Se escondeu atrás de uma estátua e esperou para ver quem era; quando viu a garota novamente seu braço ardeu, parecia brasa. Ela disse a senha para a escada se fechar e guardou alguma coisa embrulhada em um pano em seu casaco.

Esperou que ela passasse pela estátua que estava escondido e pegou seu braço esquerdo e o torceu para trás e com a outra mão apertou sua garganta. Vendo quentinha segurado com firmeza, andou de costas até encostar as costas na parede e em uma sombra feita pela estátua.

-Só vou perguntar uma vez, o que faz aqui? – disse torcendo mais o braço dela e soltando a garganta e pegando o outro braço e torcendo também.

-Não interessa! – respondeu com dores mas ao mesmo tempo se divertindo.

-Lógico que interessa. – disse bem baixo no ouvido dela – O que veio procurar?

-Me solta, Malfoy! – e bateu a cabeça contra o nariz dele fazendo com que ele a largasse.

Eles se olharam por alguns segundos. _"Que garoto insuportável"_ pensou ela. Vendo que ele não fazia nada, se virou e continuou seu caminho.

Malfoy furioso correu atrás dela, a pegou pelos ombros e a jogou na parede.

-Quem pensa que é?

-Você sabe quem eu sou! – e aproximou o rosto do rosto dele, fazendo com que sentisse seu perfume – Sabe exatamente quem eu sou! – e se soltou, mas Draco a prensou na parede de novo e colocou a mão em seu cabelo e o puxou com força.

-Sei quem é. – e deu um beijo rápido nela – Mas nunca vai conseguir concluir seu plano.

-Vou. E quer saber? – e ergue a manga do braço esquerdo dele, deixando a marca à vista – Não tenho medo de vocês! – ela o olhava se divertindo com aquela situação.

Se soltou e olhou para ele, sorriu ao ver o menino rapidamente esconder a marca.

-Outra coisa, nunca mais me beije. – e virou o corredor, deixando Malfoy sozinho, mas assim que entrou no outro corredor sua expressão mudou, agora Voldemort seria avisado que ela estava indo atrás dele.

O que nem Apocalipse nem Malfoy sabia era que de longe, dois olhos observaram tudo.


	6. Surpresas Desagradáveis

**Capitulo 6 – Surpresas Desagradáveis**

Apocalipse desceu até Hall atordada Como ele tinha reconhecido ela? _"Será que sentiu meu ódio?"_. Tratou de tirar esses pensamentos da cabeça quando avistou os amigos. Harry olhava para ela com um olhar curioso e ao mesmo tempo atraente.

O garoto tinha feito 17 anos, seus hormônios o estavam comandando. _"Como posso me sentir atraído por ela? Somos tão diferentes."_ A garota parou ao lado deles e começou a conversar com Ron e Hermione. Ele olhava agora para todo o corpo dela, aquelas botas a deixavam mais alta, a meia-calça preta emoldurava as coxas firmes que tinha. Usava uma saia curta com pregas, subiu mais um pouco e encontrou a barriga firme e viu a tatuagem que subia pela saia e acabava perto de onde a blusa começava, subiu um pouco mais e viu os seios volumosos dela e o decote, revelando parte deles. Olhos os ombros e caiu nos braços, fortes e com tatuagens até os pulsos. Ela era realmente bonita.

Então olhou para o pescoço dela, algumas tatuagens também apontavam ali indicando que ela tinha mais algumas tatuagens pelas costas, mas nada muito pesado. Então viu aquela boca vermelha e carnuda, nariz fino e olhos cinzas, frios e apaixonantes. O cabelo preto, liso, descia pelos ombros e iam até a cintura. Achava-a linda.

Apocalipse sentiu o peso dos olhos do garoto olhando cada milímetro de seu corpo e passou a olhar para ele, uma hora ou outra os olhares se encontrariam. Porém foram interrompidos por uma voz conhecida.

-Apocalipse, posso falar com você? – disse Lupin saindo do Grande Salão.

-O que tiver que falar, pode falar na frente deles, não tenho nada a esconder – e olhou para os amigos, a que mais se surpreendeu foi Hermione.

-Bem, achou o que procurava? – disse contrariado se aproximando do grupo.

-Eles pegaram tudo na sala de Snape.

-Disse você na sala de Dumbledore!

-Ahh, sim! Achei!

-Que bom. Bem, cuidado. Todos vocês. Boa viagem! – e saiu andando para dentro do Salão, sem olhar para trás.

-O que procurava? – perguntou Ron

-Minha adaga. – a garota respondeu e saiu andando para a noite fria e foi seguida pelos amigos.

* * *

Os dias foram passando, assim como as cidades, as pessoas e os sentimentos.

-Estamos nessa já faz três meses. – disse Ron deitado no colo de Mione.

-Eu sei. Estamos na pista deles, mas parece que sempre perdemos eles por uma razão besta. – respondeu Hermione fazendo carinho nele.

-Meus pais perguntaram se vamos para lá no Natal!

-Temos que falar com eles. Eu acho uma boa idéia.

-O que é uma boa idéia? – perguntou Harry saindo do banheiro e secando os cabelos. Eles estavam em quarto de hotel trouxa no Canadá. Como tinham que economizar tanto dinheiro bruxo quanto dinheiro trouxa, alugaram um quarto para todos.

-Irmos passar o Natal na Toca. – disse Ron se levantando, pegou a roupa que já tinha separado e entrou no banheiro para tomar um banho.

-Boa idéia, né? Assim descansamos um pouco. Estamos precisando. – disse Mione ligando a T.V.

-Pode ser. – disse se sentando ao lado da amiga e percebeu que ela não prestava atenção na T.V. – O que foi, Mione?

-Estou preocupa!

-Com o que?

-Apocalipse. Faz quatro dias que ela saiu. Ainda não recebemos notícia dela. – o garoto se surpreendeu com a reação dela, Hermione tinha passado a confiar e gostar de Apocalipse, estavam até conversando.

-Ela disse que talvez demorasse. Mas não adianta se preocupar, ela nunca conta onde vai. Espero que esteja bem. – falou também começando a se preocupar com a garota, que desde que saíram de Hogwarts não tinham falado sobre o beijo.

Os dois estavam submersos em pensamentos quando uma coruja parou na janela. Harry ficou com medo, não queria notícias ruins sobre ninguém, muito menos sobre Anita. Tirou o pergaminho da pata da coruja e essa entrou e parou no sofá.

Harry leu a carta e ficou branco. Não podia estar lendo aquilo. Hermione olhava para a T.V. e chamou Harry.

-Harry? – como o garoto não respondeu, ela se virou e viu o amigo branco e assustado. – Harry? O que foi? – gritou pulando o sofá indo na direção dele e fazendo Rony sair do banheiro correndo com a toalha enrolada na cintura.

-Lê isso! – entregou para ela a carta, ela foi para a luz e leu em voz alta para Ron também saber o que era.

**"Espero não ter deixado vocês preocupados mas não podia deixar que viesse nessa caçada. Achei Severo, está morto. Não! Não fui eu. Quando cheguei na casa onde ele estava escondido ele já estava morto.****  
****Não tentem mandar resposta, eu instrui muito bem essa coruja para não me trazer resposta. Espero que me desculpem pelo desaparecimento. Nos veremos quando nos vermos.****  
****PS: Harry a casa de Sirius foi saqueada, levaram tudo. Sinto. Até."**

Hermione largou a carta na mesa, pegou seu casaco e olhou para a coruja. Ron parecia estar adivinhando o que a menina ia fazer.

-Onde vai? – perguntou se levantando da cadeira do lado de Harry, e segurando a toalha. Harry ao ouvir isso despertou, parecia que tinha saído de um transe.

-Vou atrás dela. É uma armadilha. Vão mata-la. – disse colocando o casaco e cobrindo a cabeça com o capuz. Colocou a mão no bolso interno para se certificar que a varinha estava lá. Com cuidado estendeu o braço e a coruja pulou para ele.

-Você não pode. Nem sabe onde ela está, e a coruja não pode levar cartas para ela. – disse Ron e Harry concordou.

-Exato, ela deu a dica, não pode levar cartas. A coruja vai me guiar até lá.

-Não. Vamos com você. – disse Harry se levantando, mas Mione somente disse:

-Não! Vão para a Toca. Avisem a Ordem. – e aparatou.

Os amigos não sabiam o que fazer, sem a coruja seria impossível descobrir aonde eles estavam. O melhor era fazer o que Hermione disse. Ron se trocou e começou a ajudar a fazer as malas.  
Desceram as escadas e foram até a recepção, pagaram pelos dias e saíram. Ao chegarem em um lugar escuro aparataram para a Toca.

* * *

Rony abriu a porta lentamente, já era noite, e viu os pais sentados na cozinha. A Sra. Weasley pulou da cadeira e correu para os garotos, abraçou eles, dizendo alto:

-Achei que nunca mais veria vocês. O que tem na cabeça? – dizia sentando eles na mesa. O Sr. Weasley também os cumprimentou e se sentou novamente. Sua cara não era nada boa. A Sra. Weasley começou a fazer um chá para os garotos, e continuou reclamando sobre o que tinham feito.

-Temos algo para contar para a Ordem. – disse Ron olhando para o pai.

-Antes disso tenho uma pergunta. – parou e olhou para os dois com um ar de preocupado – Onde está Hermione? – se lembrando da garota só agora. A Sra. Weasley também tinha se esquecido dela por causa da felicidade misturada com raiva que sentiu quando viu os garotos.

-É isso que temos que contar, ela...

-Apocalipse estava com vocês? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley cortando Harry.

-Sim! – e viu o rosto do pai de Ron mudar, estava mais preocupado – Onde ela está?

-Não sabemos. Só sabemos que Hermione está com ela e elas correm perigo. – disse Harry de uma vez para não ser interrompido outra vez. Como ninguém se manifestou ele contou o ocorrido, quando acabou viu os pais de Ron se olharem. A Sra. Weasley correu até uma gaiola e pegou uma coruja, o Sr. Weasley escreveu o que Harry tinha contado e mandaram para Hogwarts para a nova diretora.

O clima ficou pesado e ninguém disse mais nada por muitos minutos, então Harry quebrou o silêncio.

-Porque queria saber se estávamos com Anita?

-Ela contou o que é pra vocês? – disse a mãe de Ron.

-Como assim? – perguntou o filho.

-Bom, eles iriam acabar descobrindo cedo ou tarde. – disse olhando para o marido – Duvido que tenham ouvido falar em Anjos da Morte. – os dois continuaram quietos, então ela continuou – Bom, Anjos da Morte são bruxos que só tem uma missão na vida, matar. Nunca sabemos quem eles são, nem eles mesmo sabem, até que matam. Mas ela é diferente, por alguma razão, ela nasceu com essa maldição e sabia. Ela contou para Dumbledore quando estudava lá, e ele nos contou muitos anos atrás.

-Mas ela não é sangue puro, não pode ser um Anjo da Morte. – falou Harry ainda surpreso.

-Eu sei. Por isso eu disse que ela é diferente. Anjos da Morte são raros, quase não se tem relato de Anjos. Ela é a primeira em muito tempo, muito. – ela parou e olhou para o marido, como se pedisse autorização para falar o resto.

-O que? O que mais? – perguntou Ron

-Tem mais. Anjos da Morte tem poderes, incríveis poderes devo dizer. Se ela é tudo o que Dumbledore nos contou, ela é muito poderosa e única. Mas só se nasce um Anjo da Morte quando perigo grande é reconhecido. – o Sr Weasley, que tinha falado pela mulher, tremia a cada palavra.

– O destino fez Apocalipse nascer assim para que ela matasse Você-Sabe-Quem.

Harry se levantou e olhava para eles. _"O que? Ela é quem deve matar Voldemort?"_. Não podia acreditar. Não podia ser verdade. Começou a andar pela cozinha e olhou para o Sr. Weasley que voltou a falar.

-Tem mais!

-Mais? – perguntou Ron com a testa colada à mesa, queria que tudo fosse um pesadelo.

-O que? – perguntou Harry, queria saber mais sobre ela, e o que ela havia escondido dele.

-Segundo Dumbledore, quando cumprem sua missão Anjos deixam de existir. – abaixou a cabeça não querendo ver a reação deles.

-Como assim? – Harry não queria entender, mais sabia o que era.

-Eles morrem, Harry. – falou a Dra. Weasley olhando triste para o garoto.

Harry parecia que tinha apanhado. Depois dessa conversa só queria ir dormir e esquecer tudo aquilo. Se deitou na cama de um dos gêmeos, que dormiam na casa no piso superior da loja, queria esquecer aquilo. _"Não ela não pode morrer."_ Rodou na cama e não dormiu, pensava nas garotas correndo perigo, nela correndo perigo. _"Ela vai morrer e não vou poder dizer que..."_ Estava louco ou tinha pensado que ia dizer que amava ela. _"Isso! É isso!"_ e se sentou na cama, como se tivesse se assustado com alguém. _"Eu amo ela."_

* * *

No meio da madrugada alguém batia na porta da Toca, o Sr. Weasley acordou e desceu atento, a Sra. Weasley veio junto e Harry logo atrás.

-Quem é?

-Sou eu Arthur, Tonks! – gritou a garota lá fora.

-Como vou saber que é você?

-Arthur pelo amor à Merlin me deixe entrar.

-Tudo bem. – e abriu a porta para ela – O que aconteceu?

-Oi, Molly. Harry. – entrou e se sentou em uma cadeira da mesa da cozinha. – Bom, tenho duas notícias. Um ruim e outra péssima, qual querem primeiro? – perguntou séria olhando para eles.

-Primeiro a ruim. – disse Harry sabendo que a notícia envolvia as amigas.

-Bom, achamos a casa onde Severo estava escondido.

-Que bom, e as garotas? – perguntou Sra. Weasley.

-Bom, essa é a péssima notícia... – e abaixou a cabeça – Quando chegamos lá a casa estava destruída e havia muito sangue. Sem contar o corpo de Snape. Mas nada das garotas. – parou para pegar fôlego e continuou – Mas achamos um rastro de sangue saindo da casa e seguimos, mas ele desaparece, deduzimos que elas aparataram, mas não podemos dizer para onde. – e se levantou – Vamos ficar atentos! – e saiu pela porta sumindo na escuridão. Na cozinha todos pensavam o pior.


	7. Natal Negro

**Capitulo 7 – Natal Negro**

Hermione já tinha perdido as forças, estava machucada, provavelmente com o pé esquerdo quebrado. Sangrava muito, deixando gotas irregulares na calçada. _"Vamos morrer."_ pensou e caiu no chão, estava se arrastando e carregava Apocalipse desacordada, a amiga parecia morta.  
Apocalipse sangrava muito, tinha as costas cortadas, o rosto, as pernas e Hermione sentia que um braço da amiga tinha se quebrado.

Mione olhava para os lados com medo de serem pegas. Já fazia horas que tinham saído daquela armadilha mais continuava com medo. _"Para com isso."_ disse para si mesma. _"Não seja fracote agora, ela precisa de você."_ disse e reuniu todas as forças que sobraram e desaparatou.

* * *

Ron tinha acabado de acordar, estava descendo as escadas quando ouviu alguém batendo bem forte na porta, mas foi só uma batida, como não sabia o que ocorrera com as meninas não se apressou, era Natal e a família ia se reunir lá, então deveria ser algum deles. Quando abriu a porta, berrou para os pais e Harry. Ele se abaixou e puxou as duas amigas para dentro.

Seus pais apareceram correndo junto com Harry. Quando viram a cena quase desmaiaram. Hermione abriu os olhos e disse:

-Eu to bem. Cuidem dela. – e as lágrimas caíram pelo seu rosto, ela achava que a amiga estava morta. Harry se aproximou do corpo de Anita e pisou em uma poça de sangue que saia de suas costas. Olhava para ela, que parecia sem vida.

-Vamos levar elas lá para cima! – os pais de Ron com um movimento das varinhas fizeram com que os corpos fossem para o quarto dos gêmeos.

Se passaram minutos demais até que os pais de Rony e um medico saíssem do quarto. Os garotos estavam sentados no chão ao lado da porta e assim que eles saíram, Harry disse:

-Como elas estão?

-Melhor. – disse o médico tentando acalmar eles – Sofreram muitos ferimentos esternos e internos. Perderam muito sangue, principalmente a morena, mais já estão fora de perigo. A mais nova está acordada, se quiserem ver. – mas os meninos já tinham entrado e foram direto na cama de Hermione, que sorria.

-Vocês estão bem?

-Nós estamos. – disse Ron bravo – Mas o que aconteceu com vocês?

-É melhor Apocalipse contar. Como ela está? – olhando o corpo desacordado dela.

-Fora de risco. – falou Harry olhando para a garota que gostava.

-Me ajuda a ir até lá. Quero ficar perto dela. – Mione sentia dor mais não queria se afastar da amiga. Os garotos ajudaram a amiga a se sentar em uma cadeira ao lado da cama de Apocalipse. Segurou a mão dela, Ron se sentou de frente para a cama e olhava para as duas. Harry se sentou do outro lado da cama, em uma cadeira. Olhava para aquela garota toda machucada, desacordada, parecia que nem respirava. Abaixou a cabeça e sentiu os olhos arderem, não podia chorar mas não conseguiu. Amava ela.

* * *

O corpo doía muito, mas se alegrou de estar viva. Não queria mexer o corpo por causa da dor, então só abriu os olhos. _"Onde estou?"_ Começou a olhar para os lados e viu Mione encostada em sua cama com a mão na mão dela, dormindo. Rony também dormia em uma cadeira de frente para ela. Então viu ele, Harry estava de mãos dadas com ela e dormia com a cabeça na cama e sentado em uma cadeira. Eles estavam ali por ela.

Ela tentou se mover, mas acabou acordando Mione e Harry, que olhavam para ela, felizes.

-Ron, acorda! – disse Mione e Ron acordou e sorriu quando viu Apocalipse acordada – Você está bem? – e se sentou na cama com esforço, seu pé ainda doía.

-Sim. E você? – disse olhando para o pé quebrado da amiga.

-Isso não é nada. – se aproximou e beijou a testa da amiga – Fiquei preocupada com você. Você sangrou muito.

-Já estou melhor. Pronta para a próxima. – e riu.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou Harry ainda segurando a mão dela. Ron se levantou e fechou a porta do quarto.

-Bom, era uma armadilha. – começou e olhou para Hermione. – Quando Mione chegou lá, tentou me avisar mas eu não quis saber. Entrei na casa e mostrei que Snape estava morto. Eles o mataram para me atrair. Belatriz – e sentiu o garoto apertar sua mão por causa da raiva – ela e Malfoy estavam nos esperando. Se Mione não estivesse lá, eu estaria morta. – Harry olhou para Ron que devolveu o mesmo olhar. –Eles me atacaram mas não queriam me matar. Eles conseguiram o que queriam. – e riu com a dor que sentia. Hermione começou a chorar e foi acolhida por Ron.

-Como chegamos aqui? – perguntou para a amiga.

-Consegui aparatar até aqui. – respondeu Mione – Depois de horas aparatando e desaparatando para enganar ele, percebi como você estava gelada e sangrava. Só consegui pensar aqui.

-O que é aqui?

-Minha casa. Da minha família. – respondeu Ron, que fazia carinho em Hermione. Harry se levantou e começou a andar pelo quarto.

-Porque não nos contou que era um Anjo da Morte?

-O que? – olhou para Hermione, mas ela negou que tivesse falado. – Como soube?

-Os pais de Ron nos contaram. Dumbledore sabia. – se virou e olhou para ela – O que mais escondeu? – seus olhos eram de raiva.

-Que usarei seu sangue para matar Tom. – se sentando com dificuldade na cama.

-O que? – disse Ron, que olhava incrédulo de Apocalipse para Hermione que também sabia disso.

-Porque você tem de mata-lo e não eu?

-É assim. Não me culpe. Nasci com essa maldição e morrerei com ela. Por causa dela. – as ultimas palavras saíram fracas e baixas.

Harry olhava para ela, não podia deixar ela morrer. O fato de ele ter que dar seu sangue para que Voldemort morresse nem o atormentou, daria todo o sangue do corpo se isso fizesse ela ficar viva.

-Hermione, por um acaso você... – mas a garota nem terminou e Mione puxou seu casaco e tirou um embrulho de um dos bolsos internos – Obrigado. – e sorriu para a amiga.

-O que é isso? – perguntou Ron curioso.

Apocalipse não respondeu e desembrulhou o objeto. Agora segurava uma adaga na mão, o cabo era dourado com alguns desenhos, sua lamina parecia ser fatal. _"Foi isso que foi buscar na sala de Dumbledore."_ pensou Harry.

-É com isso que vai matar Voldemort? – perguntou Harry.

-Sim. Essa adaga não deixa que quem foi atingido por ela se cure. Uma vez ferido, eternamente ferido. – disse olhando para a adaga. A colocou na cabeceira do seu lado direito e olhou para Harry. Ele estava confuso.

-Acho que dormirei um pouco mais. – disse para os amigos.

-Estaremos lá embaixo. É só gritar. – disse Rony ajudando Mione a andar. Harry foi o último a sair. A garota se virou e dormiu.

* * *

Na parte de baixo estava boa parte da família reunida. Os gemeos já estavam lá, Gui e Fleur e Carlinhos. Também estavam Tonks, Lupin e Moody. Foi então que o coração de Harry desacelerou, Gina estava lá. Não tinha falado com ela desde aquela noite, naquela casa.  
A garota olhou para Harry, se levantou e o puxou para um lado.

-Precisamos conversar. – disse para ele. _"Ela vai querer conversar sobre aquela noite."_ pensou ele.

-Tudo bem.

-Essa garota que está com vocês, eu acho... Acho não, eu vi ela com Draco... – e contou o que tinha visto no castelo. O garoto não sabia se estava feliz por não ser o outro assunto ou com raiva por Apocalipse não ter contado isso para eles.

-Achei que deveria saber. – e foi voltando para a sala, quando Harry puxou seu braço.

-Espera. Tem uma coisa...

-Não precisa falar. Eu entendo. – disse a menina – Sei que estão juntos. Sorte para vocês. – e se livrou da mão dele e seguiu para a sala antes que chorasse na frente dele. _"Porque me magoar assim?"_ pensou ela já sentando novamente no sofá.

* * *

Já era noite e todos estavam comendo. Harry pegou uma bandeja e subiu para ver como Anita estava. Abriu a porta do quarto e olhou para a garota que dormia, entrou e fechou aporta. Colocou a bandeja na outra cama, pegou uma cadeira e a colocou na maçaneta da porta, impedindo que alguém entrasse.

Se virou e viu que ela estava acordada e segurava a adaga, como se fosse ataca-lo.

-Conhece Draco Malfoy? – perguntou sem sair do lugar.

-Sim. Conheço todos os Comensais e suas famílias. – e se levantou da cama com muita dificuldade.

-Como ?

-Tenho que conhecer minhas vitimas.

-Porque ele não te matou em Hogwarts, já que sabia que você ia matar o mestre dele?

-Ele é um perdedor. – disse sorrindo, porque Harry tinha entregado quem tinha contado para ele, a imagem de Gina era calara na mente dele. – Porque trancou a porta?

-Queria falar com você sem interrupção. – e deu dois passos na direção dela. Ela se afastou com dificuldade.

-Só isso mesmo? – disse se apoiando na parede.

Ele nada respondeu e veio andando na direção dela, pisando duro, tirando tudo que estava na frente dele com chutes. Quando ele chegou perto dela, Apocalipse ergueu a adaga para acertar nele, mas Harry segurou seu braço no ar.

Pegou o outro braço dela e segurou os dois com uma mão acima da cabeça dela. Ela respirava com dificuldade, ainda estava ferida. Olhava para os olhos dele e viu que era raiva pura.

-Se vai me matar, me mata logo. – ela disse olhando nos olhos dele. Harry pegou a adaga da mão dela e encostou no peito da garota.

_"É isso. Vou morrer."_ pensou ela sem ficar triste demais. Harry olhou pela primeira vez o que ela vestia, uma blusa e da alça e um shorts curto. Olhou a tatuagem que saia do shorts e só então viu o que era, o brasão de Hogwarts. Mas o que chamou sua atenção foi uma tatuagem em seu braço, era a mesma tatuagem que Sirius tinha no peito.

-Vai logo! – falou Apocalipse estufando o peito fazendo com que a lamina rasgasse sua blusa. _"Porque demora tanto?"_ pensou.

-Acha que quero te matar? – perguntou Harry abaixando a adaga. – Acha mesmo? – e apertou os pulsos da garota com mais força sem tira-los do lugar.

-Então o que? – tentando se soltar mais estava muito fraca e não conseguiu.

-Você é mesmo estranha. – e jogou a adaga perto da bandeja – Não percebe?

-O que? – e sentiu o garoto se aproximar e a prensar na parede com a corpo.

-Que temo por você. Que não quero que se machuque. Que te... – e parou pensando se era uma boa idéia dizer que amava ela.

-Que o que? – perguntou curiosa, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

-Que te amo. – disse e abaixou o rosto.

-Eu também. – vendo ele levantar o rosto.

O beijo aconteceu. Era inevitável, era preciso, era desejado. Não queria saber de mais nada, a não ser beijar a garota que estava na sua frente. Ainda segurava as mãos dela no mesmo lugar, passou a beijar seu pescoço e ouvir a respiração cortada dela.

Com a outra mão passeava pelas costas dela, até chegar na maior ferimento, sentiu que ela sentia dor e tentou se afastar do toque. Voltou a descobrir aquele corpo com a mão.

-Solta meus braços. – disse em uma voz baixa e entrecortada.

-Não. – e riu dela.

Prendendo as mãos dela ainda, eles se deitaram e tiveram um o corpo do outro. Harry sabia que ela mais velha, não era mais garota. Ela sabia que ele era um garoto. A noite passou e eles se tiveram muitas vezes sem que ninguém os perturbasse.


	8. Um Dia Quase Feliz

**Capitulo 8 – Um dia Quase Feliz**

O sol nasceu e entrou pela janela aberta do quarto fazendo ele acordar. No começou se assustou mais depois viu quem era, ela estava deitada em seu peito e dormia profundamente. _"Como te amo."_ pensou ele e fez um carinho no cabelo dela.

Ela se mexeu e abriu os olhos. Aqueles olhos cinzas que tanto amava. Ela sorriu.

-Bom dia! – disse e beijou ele – Como está?

-Ótimo. E você? – beijando ela.

-Também. – e se abraçaram. Poderiam ficar naquela cama para sempre.

-Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

-Claro, Harry.

-Onde conseguiu essa adaga?

-Com seu padrinho. Ele me deu. – disse rindo.

-O que foi? – perguntou percebendo o riso dela.

-É que me lembrei como foi. Seu padrinho era uma palhaço. – os dois riam, talvez nem por causa de Sirius mas porque estavam juntos. Era isso que importava.

Do outro lado da casa, em outro quarto, outro casal também acordava. Hermione não podia acreditar que tinha dormido com Rony, era um sonho virando realidade. Para Ron também. As palavras não eram necessárias, eles sabia o que o outro sentia. Estavam felizes. Era isso o que importava.

Ron nem se preocupava se alguém abrisse a porta e visse que ele estava sem roupas e ela também, somente cobertos por um cobertor. O que era importante era apele macia dela das costas, dos braços, das coxas, dos seios... Hermione sentia a mesma coisa, o importante era sentir Ron, a pele, o beijo, a respiração, o corpo...

**Flashback**

-Não posso!

-Porque?

-Porque eu peguei para mim. Acha que dou presentes fácil assim?

-Aahh Almofadinhas, para com isso. É só uma adaga.

-Anita, não! – e tirou a adaga da mão dela rindo. – Ah, sabe de onde vem seu apelido?

-Não. E não gosto que você me chame de Anita. Já faz um ano e meio que mudei de nome. – e ela riu para ele fazendo cara de maliciosa.

-Bom, seu _"nome"_ vem da Bíblia. Sabe o que é, né? – andava para lá e para cá.

-Sim. – e sentou em uma mesa, cruzando as pernas bem sensualmente com a saia, fazendo Sirius olhar para o outro lado. – Bom, Apocalipse é uma parte do livro que conta como o mundo vai acabar. – e olhou para ela.

-Legal. Quer dizer que sou o fim para você? – desceu e foi até ele, que estava encostado em uma mesa. Ele se livrou e riu.

-Não. Mais seu destino é esse. Destruir tudo com seu jeito. – falou rindo – Quer saber? Pega ela pra você. – entregou a adaga para ela.

-Sério? – perguntou feliz.

-Sério! – e viu a garota olhar toda adaga feliz. _"Será linda. O que estou falando ela é linda, inteligente, atraente... Pare, Sirius. Ela é uma criança."_ pensava ele.

A garota olhou para ele na mesma hora e disse:

-Não sou criança.

-Já disse para não ler minha mente.

-Se não quisesse que eu espiasse fecharia ela.

-Eu fecho, mas você sempre da uma jeito de entrar.

_"É arriscado até pensar em como ela é linda."_ e viu que ela riu. Não podia evitar, infelizmente gostava dela, mesmo que fosse um absurdo, aquela garota de 14 anos mexia com ele.

-Sabe, se mexo tanto assim com você deveria me beijar. – e riu para ele.

-Você não mexe comigo. – disse sério olhando para ela.

-Eu sei que mexo. – e o segurou pela blusa.

-Não faça nada que possa se arrepender depois.

-Nunca me arrependo. – e o beijou.

**Fim do Flashback**

A Sra. Weasley tinha a família reunida na mesa só faltavam Ron, Hermione, Harry e Anita. _"Apocalipse é um nome estranho, não gosto de chamá-la desse jeito."_ pensou. E continuou a cozinhar.

-Gina, querida, chame os rapazes e as meninas, por favor?

-Porque eu? – resmungou a caçula.

-Por favor, Gina.

-Tá bom. – e subiu batendo o pé. Chegou no quarto de Ron onde os garotos deveriam estar e bateu na porta e virou a maçaneta, mas viu que a porta estava trancada. – Ron! Acorda! – gritou.

-Já to acordado, pode ir. – berrou Ron lá de dentro.

Andou até a porta do quarto dos gêmeos e bateu na porta e também tentou abrir, mas essa também estava trancada. – Anita? Acorda. – gritou e esperou a resposta.

-Tudo bem, Gina, já vamos descer. – gritou a garota lá de dentro.

_"Gina? Não me lembro de ter dado essa liberdade para ela."_ e desceu pisando duro.

No primeiro quarto que Gina bateu, Mione e Ron se trocavam sem pressa, não estavam preocupados com o café. Ron mais olhava Hermione colocar a roupa do que outra coisa. E ouvia a garota:

-Ela me contou o que vai fazer quando achar Voldemort. – disse abotoando a calça jeans.

-O que? – perguntou olhando para a própria calça.

-Não sei se seria certo te contar, você pode tentar impedir. – disse sem olhar para ele.

-Vou ajudar, não impedir. – disse revoltado.

-Tudo bem. – e se sentou ao lado dele já pronta – Ela vai ferir Harry com a adaga e acertar Voldemort no coração.

-O que? Ela não pode ferir o Harry com a aquela adaga, ele não vai mais se curar. – e se levantou para arrumar a cama.

-Você vê outra solução?

-Não. – e ficou triste talvez o amigo nem sobrevivesse ao ferimento – Mas não posso deixar isso acontecer com ele.

-Você disse que não iria impedir.

-Bem, foi antes de saber que Harry iria se ferir.

-Eu também não quero, mas você vê outro jeito?

-Não, que inferno. – e abraçou ela – Vamos, consigo pensar melhor com o estômago cheio. – saíram do quarto e foram para a cozinha.

Apocalipse olhava aquele rapaz magro se trocando na sua frente. _"Nossa, como ele é magro. Mas para compensar tem uns braços fortes."_

Harry olhou para a garota que olhava para ele e riu. _"O que está pensando?"_ pensou.

-Em como você é magro. - disse se levantando.

-Como você faz isso? – disse olhando para ela com carinho.

-O que? – riu porque sabia do que ele falava.

-Como consegue ler a mente de todos?

-Não leio. Escuto. Mesmo que fechem a mente eu escuto. É estranho, tem coisas que não quero escutar mas infelizmente escuto. Tem vezes que acho que a pessoa é que me deixa escutar. – e se virou para achar sua bolsa para pegar uma roupa decente.

-Melhor tomar cuidado com o que penso. – e riu olhando para ela – Apocalipse. – e correu até a garota.

-O que foi? – assustou-se a garota olhando para ele.

-Você está cheia de sangue. – e olhou para o ferimento dela nas costas dela.

-Amor, calma. – e segurou o garoto pelo rosto e disse em seu ouvido bem baixo como um sussurro – Lógico, fiz muito esforço físico essa madrugada. – e riu do olhar envergonhado dele.

-Desculpe. Não queria ter te machucado.

-Não foi você. Para. – e beijou de leve – Vou tomar um banho, tenho sangue até no cabelo. – pegou um conjunto e uma toalha – Pode descer, eu já vou. – e saiu do quarto e entrou no banheiro.

Harry desceu as escadas estranhando o silêncio, e quando chegou na cozinha não viu ninguém da família. Olhou pela janela e viu que também não estavam no quintal lá fora. Escutou barulho na sala e foi até lá, e viu uma cena medonha. O Sr. Weasley e Sra. Weasley estavam desmaiados e amarrados em um canto, Gui, Fleur, Carlinhos e os gêmeos também estavam desacordados e amarrados. Gina estava amarrada com Rony e Hermione mas estavam acordados e amordaçados.  
No meio da sala se encontravam as varinhas de todos ao pé de um homem encapuzado. _"Voldemort"_ pensou Harry, sua cicatriz doía desde que entrara na sala. Viu Malfoy apontar a varinha para o grupo desacordado.

Harry abriu a boca para falar algo, mas ouviu alguém à suas costas.

-Ei pivete. – ele olhou para trás mas acabou por não ver quem era e foi acertado no rosto e caiu no chão desacordado. Voldemort riu da cena. Belatrix adorou acertar o garoto.

* * *

Apocalipse tomava um banho bem quente quando ouviu um barulho alto lá embaixo. Estranhou também que estava ficando nervosa sem razão.

Saiu, se secou, se vestiu e desceu. Sabia quem estava na casa, mas desceu como se fosse um dia qualquer. Chegou na sala e viu os três bruxos. Belatrix apontava a varinha para o grupo acordado e Malfoy se revezava entre os grupos de desacordados, qual Harry estava.

Então olhou para ele, seu inimigo. Sua raiva aumentou. O dia lá fora fechou, nuvens negras cobriram o sol, raios caiam a toda hora. A Toca ficou mais escura mas como era dia ainda ficou iluminada.

-É falta de educação não se apresentar. – disse Voldemort olhando para ela e mostrando que estava com a varinha na mão.

-Primeiro você. – disse Apocalipse com uma voz que não era dela, os que conheciam ela notaram isso.

-Sabe quem sou eu. Eu é que não sei quem você é, apesar de saber o que você é. – e riu.

-Meu nome é Apocalipse. – e olhou fundo naqueles olhos de serpente que seu inimigo tinha. A sala se clareou com um relâmpago a todos viram que os olhos da garota já não era humanos, estavam negros, totalmente negros.

Voldemort olhou aquela cena curioso, queria saber até onde o poder dessa garota ia. Iluminou o cômodo conjurando archotes que deixaram a sala mais iluminada porém mais sombria.

Harry se recuperou da pancada e se sentou, era o único desamarrado. Olhou para Malfoy que apontava a varinha para ele, olhou para os amigos e olhou para ela. Uma garota inundava o quarto com sua raiva. _"Apocalipse"._ Ela estava totalmente mudada, seus olhos estavam totalmente negros e já não parecia ter ferimentos.

Voldemort olhou para trás e viu o garoto acordado, olhou para Lúcio e esse entendeu o que deveria ser feito. Chutou Harry no estomago fazendo o garoto arquejar sem ar e com dor.

A garota viu isso e intensificou sua raiva, fazendo os archotes diminuírem sua luz e quase apagarem. Ao ver Harry apanhar pela segunda vez. Deu um passo para frente e viu Voldemort erguer a varinha em sua direção.

-Não seja besta, Tom. – ralhou com Voldemort que estranhou ouvir o velho nome.

-Veja lá como fala com o Lord das Trevas. – falou Belatrix que saiu na defesa de seu mestre. Apocalipse virou a cabeça lentamente para ela e ergueu a mão apontando para ela. Belatrix não sabia com o que fora atingida mas se viu sendo jogada na parede e sua varinha escapou de sua mão.

Apocalipse voltou sua atenção para Malfoy e Voldemort. O mestre mandou Lúcio parar de bater no garoto e disse:

-É mais poderosa do que parece. – ainda apontando para ela a varinha.

-Ainda não viu nada, Marvolo. – ao ouvir seu nome antigo novamente Voldemort virou e apontou para a cabeça de Harry sua varinha.

Apocalipse deu um passo mas a varinha de Malfoy apontou-se para ela e ouviu:

-Estupefaça.

Sentiu uma dor em seu ombro quando foi atingida, mas não saiu do lugar. Lucio olhava assustado para a garota, era realmente forte. Apocalipse repetiu a mesma coisa que havia feito com Belatrix em Malfoy.

-Você atacou duas vezes. Eu uma. Minha vez. – disse Voldemort e gritou:

-Estupefaça. – fazendo com que Harry voasse longe, deixando o garoto quase inconsciente.

Ao ver a cena ela se enfureceu. A sala parecia ser tomada por ódio, e o grupo que estava acordado olhava para a garota e viram algo preso em sua calça, _"A adaga"_ pensou Mione. O que viram logo depois foi de assustar, duas asas dom penas negras se abriram nas costas dela.

As asas eram grandes e faziam o ar ficar ainda mais pesado. As janelas se quebraram, espalhando vidro pelo chão. A anjo caminhou pelo vidro sem perceber no que pisava. Chegou à quase três passos de Voldemort, fazendo as asas balançarem, e disse:

-Se queria saber qual era meu poder era só pedir, Tom.

Voldemort riu e logo depois sumiu, levando consigo seus Comensais. Harry olhava para a garota e não acreditava quem ela era, não parecia Anita mas sim Apocalipse, os olhos negros, o rosto mudado, as asas negras que balançavam com o vento que entrava pelas janelas.

Apocalipse olhou para Harry com seus olhos negros e deu um grito alto e agudo, que fez com que ele colocasse as mãos nos ouvidos. Ele viu ela fechar os pulsos e seu corpo começou a tombar para trás e seu grito morrer. Quando o corpo dela bateu no chão com vidro quebrado ele se levantou e foi até ela. Suas asas tinham virado cinzas e eram espalhadas pelo vento.

Ela estava desmaiada, então ouviu os amigos amordaçados. Os soltou e voltou para pegar Anita e leva-la para o quarto. Ninguém disse nada quando ele saiu da sala com ela nos braços e subiu a escada.

Ron desamarrou os pais que já estavam acordados por causa do grito de Apocalipse, igualmente os outros, pareciam ter sido acordados pelo grito dela. Mione ajudou Gina a desamarrar o resto. O primeiro a falar foi o Sr. Weasley.

-O que aconteceu? – olhando para as três crianças.

Mione desatou a contar tudo no mínimos detalhes. Quando terminou viu Sr. Weasley ir até a lareira e dizer que iria trazer o médico para a garota e usou o pó de Flu até a casa do médico. Todos começaram a ajudar a arrumar e limpar a sala, mas suas mentes estavam no andar acima, no Anjo.

Ele deitou ela na cama. Ela estava com a pele muito clara, parecia um cadáver. Colocou a mão em seu peito para ver se ouvia seu coração. _"Ainda bate."_ soltou um suspiro de alivio, mas não durou muito pois viu que o lençol se empapou de sangue.

Virou a garota e viu o ferimento antigo aberto novamente, então olhou em sua calça e viu a adaga; a tirou devagar e a colocou na cabeceira. Olhou para a garota e tirou uma mecha de seu cabelo de seu rosto. _"Por favor não morra."_ e repousou a cabeça nos seios da amada. Uma lágrima escorreu de seu olho.


	9. Dumbledore

**Capitulo 9 - Dumbledore**

A luz que entrou pelos seus olhos pareciam fogo, ardiam muito. Com muito esforço abriu os olhos devagar, o quarto estava claro demais. Os olhos foram se acostumando com o teto e a luz, mas percebeu que estava em outro lugar, já não era mais o quarto na Toca, o teto era branco. _"Será que me trouxeram para St. Mungus?"_ pensou ela antes de olhar para os lados.

As paredes eram brancas igualmente, o quarto tinha poucos moveis e em uma poltrona muito surrada e verde viu uma pessoa sentada. No começo não achou que realmente era ele, mas depois seus olhos se acostumaram, _"Merlin, como pode?"_.

-Não acredita mais em seus olhos, Anita? – disse um velhinho sentado na poltrona surrada, olhando por cima de seus óculos meia-lua, e um sorriso bobo na face.

-Você está morto, então quer dizer... – e parou de falar, o pior veio em sua mente.

-Não. Está longe disso. Anita, entenda...

-Sabe muito bem que não gosto que me chamem assim. – forçando o sorriso para ele.

-Pois bem, Apocalipse. – e viu a garota sorrir – Não nos vemos faz muitos anos.

-Sinto saudades. – e olhou com carinho para seu velho professor e amigo.

-Eu também. Mas temos outros assuntos a conversar. – e olhou para ela com certo ar de curiosidade.

-Sobre o que? – perguntou a garota se levantando da cama, pondo os chinelos e se sentando no chão na frente de Dumbledore, parecendo uma criança. A dor em seu corpo também parecia ter sumido, nem seu maior machucado nas costas doía mais – Espere.

-O que foi? – perguntou o diretor com curiosidade para ela.

-O que eu quiser vai aparecer aqui, né? – perguntava e seus olhos brilhavam.

-Sim. Tudo o que quiser.

-Ótimo. – e fechou os olhos e logo depois um maço de cigarros de menta apareceu na cabeceira da cama, um isqueiro e cinzeiro, correu até eles, acendeu um e tragou com vontade, sendo observada por Dumbledore – É um sonho, e você não me julgue, já está morto. – e riu da cara que ele fez.

-Pois bem, nunca consegui fazer você parar com isso não é?

-Por um tempo sim. Mas aproveitando que é um sonho achei melhor fazer isso na sua frente. Não tenho segredos com você. – e se sentou na frente do diretor, mas um pouco mais afastada para que a fumaça não o alcançasse – Fale.

-Bom, está namorando Harry? – direto como sempre.

-Sim. Acho... Não sei... – parecia confusa, eles não tinha conversado sobre isso.

-Qual delas?

-Ainda não sei. Acho que sim. – e tragou mais uma vez dando impressão de saudades.

-Sabe que isso não vai acabar bem, não é?

-Sei. – e se levantou andando pelo quarto – Mas não posso evitar. Gosto dele.

-E Sirius?

-O que tem? – não gostando do rumo da conversa.

-Ainda gosta dele? – perguntou olhando para a garota que parecia um trem andando para lá e para cá soltando fumaça.

-Sim. – tragando e olhando para ele.

-Gosta dos dois?

-Sim e não.

-Explique. – e se levantou para esticar as pernas.

-Nunca vou poder esquecer Sirius, talvez nunca consiga. Amei ele com toda fibra do meu ser, o senhor sabe melhor que ninguém, mas ele se foi, não vai mais voltar. Já com Harry é diferente. Gosto dele, mas sinto que é muito novo para mim. – e deu o ultimo trago naquele cigarro, apagando ele no cinzeiro e pegando outro. – Ele talvez ache que me ama. – e acendeu outro.

-Gosta ou ama Harry? – viu a garota olhar para ele tentando entender o significado daquela conversa. Pensou um pouco e olhou para ele:

-Amo. De jeito diferente ao que amava Sirius, mas com certeza amo Harry.

-Acha que ele te ama? – olhando para ela esperando para ver sua reação.

-Sim. Acho. – afirmou meio insegura.

-Terá que feri-lo, sabe disso não é? – seu rosto tinha ficado mais sério.

-Sim e não precisa ficar me lembrando. – falou irritada, não queria ter aquela conversa naquele lugar tão bom.

-Mas precisamos falar sobre isso. O amor de vocês talvez atrapalhe você de fazer o que deve. E ele também.

-QUE DIFERANÇA VAI FAZER SE EU AMO HARRY NA HORA, EU VOU MORRER LOGO DEPOIS. – gritou ela com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

-Faz uma grande diferença. Agora as coisas vão ficar piores. – e se aproximou da garota, vendo como ela continuava baixinha. Riu disso e se lembrou do terrível destino daquela criança que ele amava como filha -Você não pode mais continuar com ele. O amor de vocês pode acabar atrapalhando o que você tem que fazer.

-O fato de estarmos juntos não vai me impedir de matar Tom. – e tragou o cigarro com raiva. Soltou a fumaça olhando a mudança na face de Dumbledore quando ouviu o nome Tom.

-Sempre achei graça. – e se sentou novamente.

-No que? – perguntou meio nervosa ainda.

-Em como você detesta que te chamem pelo seu nome verdadeiro, mas ainda insiste em chamar Voldemort pelo nome verdadeiro.

-É ridículo o nome dele. O meu eu ganhei de uma pessoa que me amava. Já ele inventou esse nome pra por medo. – e riu – O mais engraçado é que o meu _"nome"_ é o que mais significa perigo. Dor. Morte. – apagou o cigarro e se sentou na cama, cobrindo os pés, de repente o quarto ficara mais frio.

-Bom, só posso desejar o melhor para vocês. – mas Apocalipse começou a se sentir estranha, se deitou e passou a só ouvir a voz de Dumbledore, o quarto girava e parecia escurecer, a voz dele parecia diminuir de volume, quase já não entendia - E cuidado, não fume nem beba quando estiver acordada, pode prejudicar a crian... – mas ela viu o quarto escurecer de vez e a voz de Dumbledore sumir. Abriu os olhos novamente e sentiu um enjôo muito grande. Os fechou novamente. _"Não deveria ter fumado dois cigarros um seguido do outro"_. O enjôo parou e ela arriscou outra vez abrir os olhos, devagar reconheceu o lugar que estava, o quarto na Toca.

Sentiu alguém lhe pegar a mão e olhou para a pessoa, ainda meio embaçada, sua visão estava uma porcaria, mas a voz era inconfundível. Mas também não entendeu o que ele dissera. Sentiu que ele largou a mão e ouviu os passos dele se afastando.

_"Mas que saco de visão."_ E esfregou os olhos e eles melhoraram um pouco. Olhou para Harry que já tinha saído pela porta e gritava pela casa _"Ela acordou"_. Subitamente sua mente foi levada as ultimas palavras de Dumbledore. Se esforçou o máximo que pode para lembrar delas **_"E cuidado, não fume nem beba quando estiver acordada, pode prejudicar a crian...?"_** Ele estava ficando louco? E então sentiu seu estomago parar na garganta, _"Ele disse criança?"_ mas seu pensamento foi cortado por um enjôo que lhe tomou a mente e o corpo, se debruçou para pegar o lixo ao lado da cama.

Sentiu uma dor enorme no corpo, parecia que estivera amarrada na cama nas horas que estava desmaiada, tudo doía, mas a ânsia era pior. A ultima coisa que ouviu foi os passos de muitas pessoas subindo escadas e vomitou tudo o que podia e também o que não podia.


	10. A Raiva e A Vingança

**Capitulo 10 – A Raiva e A Vingança**

Gina chegou em Hogwarts já fazia horas. Estava sentada no Salão Comunal, depois de um bom jantar, estava olhando para a lareira e sentindo uma certa raiva por dentro. Quando foi se despedir de Harry, lá na Toca, ele ainda estava sentado ao lado daquela garota que não acordava já fazia um mês. Ele estava com uma aparência cansada, tinha deixado a barba por fazer naquela semana, seu rosto parecia uma lixa e o cabelo estava cada vez maior. Por ela aquela garota já estaria morta. Não fazia diferença que ela tivesse salvo a vida de sua família, seu único pensamento era que Harry a tinha trocado por ela.

_"O que ela tem demais?"_ pensou a garota ficando triste. _"Ridículo. Ficar pensando nele, posso muito bem ser eu mesmo e ainda ser querida por muitos garotos."_ e sorriu para si mesma.

Então ouviu um barulhinho na janela, olhou e viu uma coruja. Correu e abriu a janela para ela, que simplesmente ergueu a pata e Gina tirou o pergaminho preso.

Gina se sentou novamente enfrente a lareira e desenrolou o pergaminho, reconheceu na hora a caligrafia de sua mãe. Lá dizia que Apocalipse acordara bem e estava mandando um abraço. _"Pode ficar com seu abraço."_ Gina realmente não queria gostar da garota. _"Será que é porque ela tem tatuagens?"_ e olhou para seus braços _"Eu poderia fazer algumas... Que besteira, Gina. Você não precisa disso para ter ele de volta."_ e jogou o pergaminho no fogo. Precisava sair dali.

Saiu pelo retrato da mulher gorda e começou a andar pelos corredores, sempre muito atenta pois não queria levar nenhuma detenção. Na virada de um dos corredores trombou com alguém e os dois foram ao chão.

-Só podia ser a tapada da Weasley. – disse o garoto de cabelos loiros se levantando e olhando para a garota.

-Vai passear, Malfoy. – se levantou e se virou de costas para voltar de onde viera.

-Onde pensa que vai? Você vai comigo para a sala da diretora. Não deveria estar andando por ai sozinha. – e se aproximou de Gina com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Vou voltar para o Salão Comunal. Passar bem. – e se virou para começar a andar, mas sentiu que ele a puxava pelo braço com certa força – Me solta, agora. – e pegou a varinha, mas ele a tirou dela bem rápido.

-Já disse para você andar por esses corredores sozinha pode ser perigoso. – e se aproximou do rosto dela – Muito perigoso.

-Se estou na sua presença e não corro perigo, nada mais pode me fazer correr perigo. – e se livrou da mão dele – Devolva minha varinha.

-Não. – e escondeu a varinha nas vestes.

-Agora. – e levantou a voz um pouco – Me devolve agora minha varinha, Malfoy. – e deu um passo para frente, enfrentando ele, mas ele não se mexeu. Parecia estar gostando daquilo, fazia um certo tempo que não era enfrentado.

-Por mim você pode berrar. Não devolvo. – e viu a boca da garota se abrir, tapou com a mão a tempo, abriu uma porta de uma sala, com a outra empurrou a menina para dentro e entrou junto. – Qual seu problema, Weasley?

-Nesse momento, você. – se soltando do braço dele.

-Por que? Está tendo problemas com o Potter? – e riu sarcasticamente, colocando o ouvido na porta para ver se alguém passava pelo corredor.

-Não. – mas sua voz saiu tremida, o choro estava engasgado em sua garganta.

Draco olhou para ela, apesar da escuridão da sala pode ver os olhos da garota marejarem, e por meros segundos sentiu pena. Sabia o porque daquele choro.

-Por favor, me devolve minha varinha. – e sentiu as lágrimas molharem seu rosto, pensar nele com outra doía muito. Não queria chorar na frente do Malfoy, mas o choro veio sozinho.

_"O que? Ela pediu por favor? Ela não está bem mesmo."_ E se aproximou da garota. Pensou em toca-la, mas afastou a mão de perto dela e se virou para não ver as lágrimas que ela derramava. _"Porque estou com pena dela? É só uma Weasley. Bom, uma Weasley fraca, indefesa, sozinha, bonita, inteligente, interessante..."_ O garoto se deixou levar pelos pensamentos enquanto Gina chorava, um soluço mais alto fez com que ele voltasse a realidade.

-Toma sua varinha, Gina. – e entregou a varinha para a menina que enxugava as lágrimas com as mangas da camisa.

-Gina? – perguntou a menina assustada e olhando para ele.

-Porque? Não posso te chamar de Gina? – e sentou-se em uma mesa que estava perto deles.

-Pode. – e estranhou essa mudança de humor dele, estava tramando algo – O que quer?

-Não quero te ver chorar mais. – falou rápido, mas se arrependeu logo depois, não poderia ter dito aquilo. _"Se não quer me ver chorar mais faça aquela garota desaparecer."_ pensou Gina, e então teve uma idéia.

-Draco... - e viu o garoto olhar surpreso para ela – Se você me chama de Gina posso te chamar de Draco. Porque de repente você decidiu que não quer me ver chorar?

_"Porque você é linda até chorando."_ pensou em dizer isso mas respondeu:

-Odeio choradeira de mulher.

-Tá. Já parei. – e enxugou novamente as últimas lágrimas que ainda estavam caindo. – Por que está me olhando assim? – perguntou ao perceber que o garoto olhava para ela com olhos estranhos.

-Você cresceu nesse ano, hein? – disse olhando nos olhos da garota, que corou na hora – Não fique envergonhada, estou falando o que os outros com certeza já falaram. Na sua frente ou pelas suas costas.

-Pode ser. – disse ainda com vergonha. E decidiu entrar no jogo. – Você também não está de se jogar fora. – e riu da cara de surpresa que ele fez.

-Não provoque, Gina. Não sabe onde está pisando. – e desceu da carteira.

-Pelo que ouvi a Pansy dizer, você beija bem, mas na hora do vamos ver é fraquinho... – e caiu na risada de novo, Malfoy pegou fogo _"Ela está provocando, vamos ver até onde ela vai."_ e se aproximou de Gina sem que essa percebesse e ficou a poucos centímetros do corpo dela.

-O que está fazendo? – se assustou com o rapaz quase colado em seu corpo.

-Bom, vou te tirar essa sua duvida. Acha que beijo bem, mas mando mau na hora H? – e se aproximou mais colando seu corpo ao da garota. Gina não se mexeu, olhava para ele com olhar de desafio.

-Na minha opinião você fala demais. – e se virou para sair andando, mas ele a puxou e a beijou. Gina resistiu, mas o garoto realmente beijava muito bem.

-E agora, Gina? – disse se afastando dos lábios dela e olhando fundo nos olhos da garota. – Aprovado? – e sorriu pelo canto da boca.

-Até que sim. Mas o seu beijo eu já te disse que tinha escutado que era bom. – e se soltou dos braços dele e sentou em uma mesa longe – O que eu escutei foi que você era ruim no... – mas não teve coragem de terminar a frase, estava realmente tendo aquela conversa livre e solta com Malfoy? O Malfoy que tinha acabado de beija-la? O Malfoy que sempre odiou ela e ela sempre odiou ele?  
Ele olhava para ela com certo nervosismo, ela estava mexendo com dragão e a vara com que cutucava era curta demais. Olhou para ela, estava sentada em uma mesa quase no fundo da sala, com as pernas cruzadas deixando um pouco de suas pernas aparecerem, os primeiros botões de sua camisa estavam abertos revelando seios fartos. Aqueles cabelos de fogo caiam pelos ombros, seu rosto estava com um sorriso malicioso. Ouviu ela rir e a olhou curioso.

-O que foi? – perguntou tentando tirar a imagem sedutora dela de sua mente, mas falhando ao ver que ela descruzou e cruzou as pernas novamente do outro lado.

-A Pansy tinha razão. Beija bem, mas na hora do vamos ver... – e riu olhando maliciosamente para ele _"Se eu provocar mais ele cai direitinho. Eu disse que posso ter quem quiser. Até meu pior inimigo. Talvez mais novo aliado."_

Malfoy ficou irritado ao ouvir essas palavras seguidas de risadas, andou rápido até chegar na garota, que continuou rindo dele. Colocou uma das mãos em suas costas e subiu pegando os cabelos dela.

-Escute aqui, Gina. Não sou mais criança. Se você está acostumado com o pivete do Potter, pouco me importa, mas não mexa comigo. Não sabe do que sou capaz. – olhava fundo nos olhos daquela garota.

-Se você não percebeu, mas vi que percebeu, também não sou mais criança. Mas você continua um covarde para mim. Pansy realmente tinha razão. – sentiu a mão dele soltando de seus cabelos, mas logo as sentiu em sua cintura.

Draco com uma das mãos a puxou para junto dele, fazendo com que a garota descesse da mesa e colocou a outra mão sobre o rosto dela. Gina sorriu, não porque ele decidiu fazer algo, mas porque ela tinha conseguido o que queria, agora era uma questão de tempo para contar seu plano e eles colocarem em prática.

O garoto parecia sério, estava nervoso. Beijou ela com força, mostrando que não era nenhum covarde e não estava lá para brincar. O beijo foi longo, as mãos de Gina brincava nas costas dele, já as mãos dele brincavam na barriga dela. Ao sentir que as mãos do garoto subiam demais, ela parou o beijo e olhou nos olhos dele dizendo que não.

-Quem está sendo covarde agora na hora H? – perguntou o menino com um sorriso de triunfo misturado com malicia.

-Não sou covarde. – e colocou as mãos por dentro da camisa do garoto, tirando ela. E olhou para aqueles olhos azuis dele, se tinha que dormir com ele para que tivesse Harry de volta, ela o faria. Deixou que ele tirasse suas roupas, só ficando de roupa intima. Gina deixou uma lágrima cair antes que voltasse a beijar ele, e a noite seguiu como ela deixou ser. Não era bem isso que queria para si, mas se fosse para ter Harry de volta, talvez fosse o mais certo. Gina estava quase se arrependendo quando Draco disse em seu ouvido:

-Você é linda. – e beijou seu pescoço. Aquilo a fez só querer mais o que estava pra acontecer. _"Harry também vai perceber que eu também sou linda."_ E se deixou levar. Já Malfoy tinha outros pensamentos _"Ela além de linda vai poder me ajudar direitinho a acabar com o Potter."_ e se voltou ao que estava fazendo. Nesse momento dois sentimentos se juntavam para o mal de alguém.


	11. Um Outro Segredo

**Capitulo 11 – Um Outro Segredo**

Levantou a cabeça da lata de lixo e viu que se encontrava rodeada pela família Weasley. Todos sorriam para ela, estavam felizes por ela ter voltado.

-Finalmente acordou. – disse Mione sentando na cama ao lado dela – Achamos que você não iria acordar mais. – e deu um sorriso amarelo para ela.

-Que exagero. Só foram algumas horas. – disse a garota colocando o lixo do outro lado da cama e se levantando.

-Horas? Você estava desacordada já fazia um mês. – disse Ron para ela.

-O que? Um mês? – se virou para todos e quase caiu.

-Pois é. Ficamos muito assustados. – disse Harry que vinha ajudar ela.

-Um mês desacordada. Uau. Por isso meu corpo dói tanto. – e se sentou na cama novamente – Minhas costas já sarou? – e tentou olhar para o ferimento.

-Já. Você está nova em folha. – disse Rony abraçando Mione que estava muito alegre.

-Pois bem... – a Sra. Weasley falando pela primeira vez – Vamos deixar que ela tome um banho e pela primeira vez desça para nos acompanhar em uma refeição. Tudo bem? – olhando para a menina e expulsando o marido, Rony e Mione, estrategicamente deixando Harry.

-Claro. – e se levantou indo na direção dos pais de Ron – Sr. e Sra. Weasley muito obrigada por tudo o que fizeram por mim. Nem sei como retribuir.

-Você nos salvou daquele monstro, nós que estamos em divida com você. – disse um Sr. Weasley sorridente e eles saíram do quarto.

Harry viu ela se virar com dificuldade, ela ainda estava fraca, precisava comer, estava magra demais. _"Por Merlin, o que aconteceu com ele?"_ pensou ela ao olhar para Harry.

-Foi atropelado, amor? – aquela última palavra animou ele, que sorriu e esqueceu como ela estava magra.

-Sim. – ao ver o efeito de sua resposta no rosto assustado dela, acrescentou – Um trem chamado Apocalipse me atropelou. – e riu junto dela.

-Você está magro. Que barba é essa? – passando a mão no rosto dele.

-Esse mês não foi fácil. Não fiz nada, só fiquei ao seu lado. – e beijou ela. Que falta aquele beijo fez. Aquele corpo que ele abraçava agora com tanto força também tinha feito muita falta. O sorriso dela, o cabelo, a voz, as tatuagens, enfim tudo. A levou até perto da cama, estava com alguns pensamentos que queria que ela escutasse. _"Enfim um tempo com você. Vamos aproveitar."_ e sorriu malicioso quando viu que ela sorria porque tinha escutado.

Em questão de segundos o sorriso sumiu e ele viu o rosto da garota mudar, seu rosto foi ficando fechado e ela se inclinou e pediu o lixo. Ele correu, pegou o lixo e entregou para ela, segurando o cabelo dela para cima, sabia que ela iria vomitar novamente.

_"Ele não pode estar certo. Dumbledore, maldição. Não faça isso. Não agora."_ pensou ela ao se sentar no chão e afastar o lixo e ver Harry se sentar ao lado dela. _"O que será que ela tem?"_ pensou o garoto fazendo carinho nos cabelos dela.

-Nada. Não tenho nada. – olhando para ele e rindo.

-Acho que é a emoção da volta. – disse mas realmente não acreditava naquilo.

-Provavelmente. – ainda não estava pronta para contar seu sonho com Dumbledore – Vou tomar um banho. Escovar os dentes. Lavar os cabelos. Que horror um mês sem me mexer, só tomando um banho pela mão de outra pessoa. – e olhou para Harry, o garoto percebeu que ela o olhava e logo explicou:

-Não fui eu que te dei banho. Uma enfermeira vinha todo dia aqui. – e viu a garota sorrir de alivio. Se virou e pegou a mochila, escolheu uma roupa, escova de dentes e toalha. Olhou para ele mais uma vez e foi para o banheiro.

* * *

Harry desceu e ficou conversando com Ron na sala. Os dois estavam felizes por ela ter acordado.

-Que susto que ela nos deu, hein? – disse Ron sorrindo da felicidade de Harry.

-Com certeza. – e sorriu para o amigo – Ela passou mal de novo agora de pouco. O que será?

-Cara, deve ser a volta. Ela mal acordou e começou a andar pelo quarto e fazer isso e aquilo. Acho que foi isso. – mas Harry viu uma sombra de preocupação passar pela face de Ron ao dizer aquelas últimas palavras.

-O que foi?

-Harry, não quero entrar na intimidade de vocês, mas cara, vocês usaram camisinha naquela noite? – falou baixo para que nem seus pais nem Hermione escutassem.

-Sim. Aquela que você me deu dias antes. – e olhou para a cara do amigo novamente – Porque? Acha que ela pode estar grávida? – perguntou com cara de desespero.

-Cara, sei lá. Você checou depois para ver se não tinha estourado nem nada? – se aproximou para conversarem mais baixo.

-Nem... – falou surpreso com ele mesmo – Que mancada. Mas eram camisinhas bruxas?

-Nem. Eram trouxas. Eu também usei, mas chequei depois. Imagina a Mione grávida agora, eu morro apanhando dela e dos meus pais. – e riu da própria piada.

-Nossa... Meu, será? Acho que ela não está não. Em todo caso falo com ela depois. – e sorriu para o amigo – Então quer dizer que vocês também dormiram juntos, Sr. Ronald? – e bateu no ombro do amigo que sorria de alegria.

-Pois é. Aconteceu. Você sumiu, ela tava triste, a porta do quarto que ela ia dormir estava trancada, uma coisa levou a outra e é isso aí. – e riu feliz da vida.

-É isso aí. – e suspirou lembrando daquela noite.

-E você cara, subiu para levar comida para ela e não desceu mais.

-Bom, ela tentou me matar e depois ela achou que eu ia tentar matar ela. Daí rolou. – viu a cara de surpreso do Ron quando disse que eles tentaram se matar. Eles continuaram a conversar.

* * *

Abriu a torneira da água quente e entrou embaixo, sentindo a água bater em sua pele. Ficou alguns segundos deixando somente a água bater em seu corpo, apoiada com as mãos na parede. Olhou para cima e começou a chorar. Sentou no chão, colocou a cabeça nos joelhos e a cobriu com os braços. Chorava por Dumbledore, por Sirius, por Harry, por ela e por aquela criança. _"Como fui deixar isso acontecer? Não sou mais adolescente. Não sou mais criança. Como fui ficar grávida com essa idade? Como fui deixar um acidente desse acontecer com essa idade?"_ e se colocou a pensar nas duas tiras azuis do teste que estava agora jogado no chão perto do vaso.

Tinha conjurado um teste de gravidez trouxa até lá, tinha que ter certeza. Seu estomago se embrulhou novamente, dessa vez porque pensou em ter o filho e logo depois morrer e deixa-lo sozinho.

_"Sozinho? Sim, não posso fazer isso com Harry. Ele é novo, tem toda a vida pela frente. Eu tenho pouco tempo mesmo. É isso."_ E se levantou com dificuldade, estava ainda dolorida por todo o corpo. Entrou novamente embaixo do jato de água e se ensaboou, ao passar pela barriga que ainda não indicava gravidez, deteve sua mão ali, fazendo carinho nela. _"Por Merlin, tenho que ir embora."_.

Saiu, se secou e se olhou no espelho _"Porque vou embora? Tenho que contar para ele. Ele vai ficar feliz de saber que vai ser pai."_ E desceu. Na cozinha se achavam o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley, Harry, Rony, Mione, Gina e Tonks. Estavam todos esperando ela.

-Senta aqui, Apocalipse. – ofereceu Tonks uma cadeira ao lado da sua, bem em frente da de Harry. A garota se sentou, olhava para todos, felizes conversando, a Sra. Weasley cozinhando. Era essa vida que queria para si, não ir atrás de um louco que provavelmente a torturaria e mataria em sua frente todos que amava, inclusive aquele filho que carregava.

-Está tudo bem? – perguntou Harry pegando em sua mão.

-Sim. – respondeu ela com um sorriso. Abriu a boca para falar sobre a novidade mais foi interrompida por uma risada de Ron que chamou a atenção de todos.

Ela ficou muito tempo procurando como falar a grande novidade, sem sucesso. Estava quase desistindo quando Tonks perguntou bem alto, chamando a atenção de todos na cozinha:

-O que tem?

-Nada. – e sorriu para todos.

-Faz tempo que você está para falar alguma coisa mas não consegue. Fala. – incentivou a garota de cabelo roxo.

-Não é nada mesmo. – e ficou vermelha de vergonha.

As pessoas voltaram a conversar e deixaram de prestar atenção nela. Tonks a chamou para irem tomar um ar, ela aceitou e se sentaram em um banco.

-O que tem? – insistiu a garota.

-Sei lá. Tenho uma bomba pra contar. – e voltou a ficar vermelha.

-Pra você ficar vermelha desse jeito é uma bomba mesmo. – e se aproximou da garota vermelha – Conta.

-Não sei se devo.

-Vai, conta.

-Ta bom, mas não pode realmente contar para ninguém.

-Tudo bem. – disse Tonks quase não se agüentando de curiosidade.

-Estou grávida. – e viu o queixo da garota de cabelo roxo cair. – E é do Harry.

-Do Harry? – berrou sem querer.

-É. Fala baixo. – pediu colocando a mão na boca dela.

-Porque ainda não contou para ele?

-Será que ele vai ficar feliz? Será que ele quer?

-O que eu quero? – disse o garoto que tinha ouvido o grito de Tonks e veio ver o que estava acontecendo. Tonks quase contou mas apocalipse foi mais rápida.

-O seu presente de aniversário. – e corou por ter mentido para ele mais uma vez.

-Ah ta. O que é?

-Surpresa.

-Então ta. – respondeu e entrou novamente. Apocalipse e Tonks se olhavam.

-Você tem que contar para ele.

-Não agora.

-Então quando?

-Quando eu contar. – e se levantou e foi indo na direção da porta – Por favor, não diga nada. – viu Tonks concordar e entrou na casa. Passou pela cozinha dizendo que já voltava e subiu para o quarto. Entrou no quarto, arrumou suas coisas e escreveu em um pergaminho uma mensagem para Harry. Olhou para o quarto vendo se não tinha esquecido nada e desaparatou.

O garoto estranhou a demora da garota e subiu com Ron e Mione junto. Viram que o banheiro estava vazio e seguiram para o quarto. Quando entraram não viram ela, somente um pergaminho na cama onde ela estava.

-Tem alguma coisa errada aqui. – disse Mione.


	12. A Fuga

**Capitulo 12 – A Fuga**

-O que? – falou o namorado de Hermione.

-As coisas dela sumiram. Ela foi embora. – e viu Harry pegar o pergaminho. Ficaram ao lado dele e viram que era para ele.

Ele abriu a mensagem e a leu em voz alta:

**"Espero que me perdoe, mas não posso mais atrasar sua vida. Fui embora, assim é mais fácil para todos. Preciso te contar, mesmo que esse não seja o jeito certo, no momento é o mais certo para mim, estou sendo covarde, eu sei, mas preciso dizer que estou esperando um filho seu. Não me procure, por favor. Não vou deixar você sem saber sobre ele, mas você não merece isso. Tem ainda uma vida pela frente, eu não. Espero que me perdoe. ****  
****De quem te ama de verdade, Apocalipse."**

Os olhos de Mione se encheram de lágrimas, Ron ficou sem reação e Harry amassou o papel e gritou o mais alto que conseguiu, estava com raiva.

-Como ela pode fazer isso comigo? – berrou mais para si do que para os amigos.

-Calma, Harry. Vamos achar ela. – disse Ron em um tom de que não tinha certeza do que estava falando.

-Como? – berrou Harry novamente olhando com raiva para os amigos – Como vamos achar ela? Dessa vez não tem coruja para dar pista, não tenho nada. Ela não podia ter feito isso comigo. – e caiu de joelhos no chão com as mãos nos cabelos que agora estavam quase no ombro, e de seus olhos desciam grossas lágrimas. Hermione chorando andou até o amigo, se ajoelhou na frente dele e o abraçou com toda a força que conseguiu, também estava triste. _"Ela não podia ter feito isso. Não com Harry. Por que Apocalipse? Porque?"_

A Sra. Weasley e Tonks ouviram os gritos e subiram para saber o que estava acontecendo, Ron contou para elas o que estava acontecendo e elas olharam triste para o garoto que estava sendo abraçado pela amiga e eles choravam. Não havia nada que pudesse ser feito. Apenas esperar que ela se acalmasse e desse noticias. Mas Tonks sabia que ela tinha feito aquilo pelo Harry.

* * *

Gina estava tomando café da manhã com seus amigos no dia seguinte a fuga de Apocalipse, quando uma coruja chegou derrubando tudo. Era um recado de seu pai. A garota abriu a carta e leu. Quando viu a palavra _"grávida"_ escrita saiu correndo do Salão, com as mãos no rosto. Passou por um grupo da Sonserina, quase que derrubando eles, e correu para as escadas.  
Draco estava no grupo e viu que a garota chorava. Se virou e ia seguir na direção que ela tinha ido, mas ouviu:

-Onde vai, Draco? – perguntou Pansy.

-Esquecei de pegar uma coisa, já volto. – e se virou para seguir a garota.

Procurou ela nos corredores que davam no Salão Comunal da Grifinória, mas não achou ela. Então se lembrou de um lugar que ela poderia estar. Correu até o corredor que era o da Sala Precisa e viu uma garota de cabelos vermelhos parada olhando para uma parede e dizendo algo em voz baixa.

-O que aconteceu? – perguntou para ela, que tomou um susto quando o viu. O rosto da garota estava manchado de lágrimas que não paravam de cair.

-Não consigo fazer a sala aparecer. Nunca desejei tanto, mas parece que não é o suficiente. – e voltou a olhar a parede.

-Porque está chorando? – e se aproximou dela, fazendo com que ela virasse para ele e se encostasse na parede.

-Ela está grávida. Apocalipse está grávida de Harry. – e começou a chorar de novo.

Draco afastou o corpo da garota da parede e disse algo que nem ela entendeu, e segundos depois uma porta apareceu lá. Ele abriu a porta e deixou ela entrar primeiro, entrou atrás dela e fechou a porta. Era um quarto. Tinha um sofá verde escuro, uma lareira apagada, uma cama muito escura, um tapete da mesma cor do sofá e duas poltronas combinando. Gina se sentou em uma delas e voltou a chorar.

-Então o Potter resolveu que era hora de ser pai? – e riu da cena que imaginou, Harry empurrando um carrinho de criança.

-Que bom que pra você é hilário, para mim não é. Agora mais do que nunca preciso tirar ela do caminho. – disse se levantando e enxugando as lágrimas com a manga das vestes.

-Quer tirar ela de seu caminho? Por que? – perguntou ele se sentando na cama.

-Era sobre isso que queria falar com você. – e viu o rosto do garoto se iluminar, ele já tinha aceito o plano antes de saber que existia um – Preciso que ela suma da vida dele. Preciso de sua ajuda em um plano.

-Que plano? – disse um garoto totalmente mudado, estava louco para acabar com a felicidade de Potter. Mas na hora o que interessava era a ruiva que estava na sua frente.

-Pensei em...

-Acho melhor não discutirmos isso agora. Temos outras coisas para fazer. – e se levantou indo em direção a porta.

-Verdade, temos aula. Nos encontramos aqui às oito, ta? – e foi em direção a porta.

-Não disse que sairemos daqui, disse? – e trancou a porta, olhando nos olhos dela – Não se preocupe, você terá a sua vingança. – e se aproximou dela, puxando seu cabelo com força para trás e dizendo em seu ouvido – Espere essa criança nascer e terá um alvo mais fácil do que a mãe e o pai. – Gina estava sem reação, ele tivera uma idéia melhor que a dela.

-Mas, o que faremos até a criança nascer? – disse se soltando com esforço da mão de Malfoy. Mas ele não respondeu, apenas se aproximou e a beijou, ela entendeu o recado. E o beijou de volta, a noite passada tinha sido boa, mesmo que a que passara com Harry tivesse sido melhor, Draco sabia o que fazer para ela se sentir uma rainha.

-Você terá sua vingança, Gina. – sussurrou no ouvido dela – Ela vai morrer e ele voltará a ser seu. – e a beijou novamente e começou a tirar as roupas dela.

* * *

Todos estavam reunidos na cozinha da Toca. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Minerva, Moody, Hermione, Ron, Sr. e Sra. Weasley, Gui, Fleur, Fred e Jorge, Carlinhos e Harry. Esse era o que menos prestava atenção na reunião, estava pensando na garota e em seu filho. Já faziam 7 meses que ela estava sumida, e ainda não tinha recebido noticias dela.

-Temos que tomar muito cuidado. Os ataques estão mais perigosos. Você-Sabe-Quem está cada vez mais abusado... – disse Minerva, mas Harry nem ouvia.

-Realmente. Agora sem Apocalipse estamos mais vulneráveis. – disse Lupin na tentativa de trazer o garoto para a conversa, mas sem sucesso disse – Posso dar uma palavrinha com você, Harry? – e balançou o garoto que consentiu com a cabeça.

Eles se afastaram do grupo e se sentaram na sala, com Remus olhando nos olhos de Harry:

-Você não pode deixar se abater.

-Ela foi embora e levou meu filho junto. Nem sei se estão vivos ou não. E você diz que não devo deixar me abater? – disse Harry sério.

-Sei o quanto pode ser difícil...

-Você tem algum filho? – e viu o ex-professor responder que não – Então, não tem idéia do que eu sinto. – Remus olhava aquele garoto na frente dele, era apenas um garoto e já carregava o mundo nas costas.

-Harry, sei que cedo ou tarde ela vai acabar dando noticia. Tente se acalmar.

-Acalme-se você. – disse se levantando e indo em direção a escada – Se perguntarem por mim, diga que fui dormir. – e começou a subir as escadas.

-Mas precisamos resolver o plano contra Voldemort. – disse Lupin indo até o pé da escada.

-Não vou atrás dele até achar meu filho. Boa Noite. – disse mais sério ainda e desapareceu da vista dele.

Remus voltou para a cozinha e todos o olharam, esperando alguma noticia boa.

-Temos que achar ela. – e olhou para todos que estavam presentes.

* * *

Subiu as escadas com dificuldade, a barriga não ajudava. Parou na frente da porta com número 13 e a abriu. Entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si. Estava tudo igual ao que deixara quando foi embora naquela doida caçada com aqueles três adolescentes. _"Cedo ou tarde saberão que estou aqui."_ pensou ela se sentando em uma das poltronas. _"Como essa barriga pesa."_

Sua barriga de 8 meses de gravidez era grande, mas estava redonda parecendo uma bola de paria. Fazendo carinho na barriga, fechou os olhos e quase dormiu. Decidiu que tinha coisas mais importantes para fazer do que ficar ali sentada pensando no pai de seu filho. Abriu os olhos e se viu sendo observada por dois olhos azuis e quase gritou de susto.

-O que faz aqui?

-Uma hora ou outra você ia voltar para cá. Vim aqui todos os dias para ver se você tinha voltado. – e respirou fundo olhando para a barriga dela, estava linda daquele jeito. _"Pare de pensar nela desse jeito. Não faça isso com você novamente, Lupin."_ e olhou para o rosto dela, viu que um meio sorriso se formou antes de ela abaixar a cabeça, tinha escutado o que ele pensara - Vamos, precisamos de você. – e Remus estendeu o braço para ela pondo de lado aqueles pensamentos.

-Não. Não vou com você. – disse levantando o rosto já mudado, jogando o cabelo para trás, o cabelo estava ainda maior que 7 meses atrás, preso em um rabo de cavalo alto.

-Você tem que vir. Harry está ficando louco por causa desse filho.

-Ainda não. Pode me chamar de egoísta, mas eu quero ele só pra mim por hora. – disse passando a mão na barriga - Harry vai ficar com essa criança pela vida toda, eu só vou ficar esses meses que a carrego. Ou você esqueceu que vou morrer logo? – e começou a chorar.

-Se acalme. Vamos resolver isso.

-Como, Aluado? Eu vou morrer e essa é a verdade. E não precisa fingir que está triste por isso. – o pequeno sorriso que tinha se formado quando escutou o velho apelido sumiu quando escutou a última frase.

-O que quer dizer com isso? – e se aproximou dela.

-Nada. Esquece. – olhou para o lado, cruzando os braços.

-Você é difícil de se lidar. Mas, por favor, vamos?

-Não. Quero ficar aqui. – e afastou a mão que ele oferecia.

-Por favor. Vamos. Por Sirius.

-Como ousa? Como ousa me pedir algo no nome de Sirius? – olhava para ele com raiva. _"Que ousadia pedir algo no nome de Almofadinhas."_ pensou ela quase que gritando com ele.

-Desculpe. Mas, por favor, vamos? – viu que ela fora vencida pelo cansaço.

-Vou fazer minha mala. – e saiu para o quarto fazer a mala. Estava na verdade vencida pela saudade de ver Harry, abraçar ele, beijar ele, e a vontade de deixar ele fazer carinho na barriga dela.

-Vamos? – disse ele quando ela voltou para a sala com uma mala na mão. Olhou para ela com um sorriso no rosto, pegou a mala da mão dela e a segurou pela mão.

-Devagar, por favor. – disse ríspida para ele, que riu com aquele pedido, quem sempre falava aquilo era Almofadinhas. E os dois aparataram para a Toca.

* * *

Apareceram na cozinha, que se encontrava cheia. Todos ficaram olhando para ela e aquela barriga que ela estava carregando. Harry sentiu os olhos encherem de lágrimas, Mione desatou a chorar junto com a Sra. Weasley. Ron deixou o queixo cair. Gina parecia que tinha comido algo estragado, porque engasgou e tossia feito louca. Ela olhava para Harry com aquele olhar que ele não gostava, mas era gostoso sentir ele novamente.

Alguns segundos se passaram e o garoto se levantou, indo na direção dela. Parou na sua frente, pegou na mão dela, a puxou e lhe beijou. Aquela raiva que estava sentindo era na verdade saudade. Se afastaram e ele olhou para a barriga dela, queria tocar:

-Posso? – e olhou para ela, que tinha os olhos marejados.

-Claro. É seu. – e caiu no choro, juntamente com o pai da criança. Depois de muito carinhos na barriga, eles subiram para o quarto dos gêmeos sozinhos. Entraram e se sentaram na cama, se olhando:

-Precisamos conversar. – disse ela.

-Agora não. – disse Harry se deitando e puxando ela para deitar ao lado dele – Depois conversamos. Deita aqui comigo agora. – ela concordou e se deitou. Harry se virou para ela e ficou fazendo carinho na barriga. Sentiu um chute, olhou para ela que sorria e sorriu também. Não podia estar mais feliz. _"Vou ser pai."_ Mas esse pensamento foi cortado pelo pensamento de que aquela criança não conheceria a mãe, provavelmente nem o pai.


	13. A Desertora

**Capitulo 13 – A Desertora**

Gina ainda estava besta, tinha certeza de que a garota não voltaria. Tinha aproveitado o término do ano letivo e ficou atiçando Harry, na esperança dele vir se consolar com ela, mas ele não foi. Estava com a cabeça no filho e na mãe. Em um dia foram até o campo que tinha ali perto, estavam os quatro sentados conversando e Gina disse:

-Você não pode ficar pensando nela toda hora. Quando ela... Se ela voltar você verá que foi um erro. – disse deitando na grama, olhando para o céu.

-O que quer dizer com erro, Gina? – perguntou seu irmão.

-Bom, se ela não achasse que foi um erro, ela teria ficado. – e riu baixo, tentando fazer Harry ficar com raiva de Apocalipse.

-Eu não acho que foi um erro. – falou Hermione que olhava para Harry preocupado.

-Mas eu acho. Ela só se aproveitou de vocês. De todos vocês. – se levantou e olhou para Harry.

-Ela pode ter me usado, mas não justifica sumir assim. – falou Harry pela primeira vez – E eu também não acho que foi um erro. – se levantou e virou de costas para os amigos – Querendo ela ou não aquele filho também é meu. E não vou desistir dele. Nunca.

-E da mãe? – disse já com um tom maléfico.

-Nunca. Amo ela. – o garoto disse isso e se virou para olhar a caçula Weasley, se era isso que ela queria escutar, ele disse.

Gina se lembrou dessa conversa com raiva. Tinha que colocar seu plano em ação o mais rápido possível. Saiu da cozinha e foi para seu quarto, pegou um pergaminho e escreveu uma carta, chamou sua coruja na janela e disse:

-Não pare por nada. Entregue para ele e traga a resposta. Vá. – e soltou a coruja que ia em direção à Malfoy.

* * *

Draco estava sentado em um quarto, de uma casa velha. Agora que tinha acabado o colégio estava mais livre. Mas para sua decepção quase não podia sair daquela casa, porque estavam atrás de sua família inteira. Odiava aquilo, só estava ele e Lord Voldemort na casa. Não queria perturbar seu mestre, então ficou olhando pela janela, não se via nada à não ser montanhas e árvores.

Olhou para o céu e viu um pontinho se aproximar. Reconheceu a coruja e abriu a janela na hora, a coruja entrou e pousou em uma cadeira. Foi até o pássaro e tirou de sua pata uma carta, tinha a caligrafia da ruiva. Abriu e começou a ler:

**"Draco****  
****Espero que esteja bem. Vou direto ao assunto, ela está aqui, chegou hoje. O bebê não demora para nascer. Quando vamos nos ver para colocar o plano em ação? Me responda o mais rápido possível.****  
****Beijos, Gina."**

Draco sorriu pela canto da boca, tinha que avisar seu mestre onde o Anjo estava. Saiu do quarto, desceu um lance de escadas e bateu em uma porta. Esperou até a pessoa o mandar entrar e olhou para seu Mestre. Contou o que sabia, omitindo a parte do plano que tinha a parte com Gina.

Saiu do quarto do Lord e subiu para o seu quarto novamente. Deitou na cama e viu que a coruja ainda estava ali. Pegou um pergaminho, escreveu a resposta para Gina e colocou na pata da coruja, que levantou vôo e foi embora. Deitou novamente na cama e fechou os olhos, veio em sua mente uma certa ruiva, com um corpo escultural, um sorriso maléfico e olhos castanhos pareciam pegar fogo. A garota assombrava seus sonhos toda noite, fazendo que ele lembrasse as incontáveis vezes que a teve na Sala Precisa. O cheiro dela parecia ter invadido suas narinas. Abriu os olhos e se sentou assustado, ela estava lá.

-O que faz aqui? – ainda não acreditando que ela o achou.

-Vim te ver. Estou com saudades. – e começou a tirar a roupa, ficando nua.

-Gina, você tem que ir embora. Ele pode entrar e te ver aqui e vai nos matar... – ela nada disse. Andou até a cama e se deitou com ele. O garoto ainda não acreditava que ela estava ali.

Ela deitou encima dele. O beijou e começou a tirar a roupa dele. Logo ele também estava nu e começava a matar a saudade do corpo da garota. Gina gemia alto, ele ficou com medo de que seu mestre escutasse, então disse:

-Gi, geme baixo. Alguém pode escutar. – ele mesmo quase não conseguia falar.

-Gi? Quem é Gi? – disse uma voz estranha. Draco abriu os olhos e se viu deitado na cama, vestido e com sua mãe lhe olhando curiosa – Então, quem é Gi?

-Ninguém. Não tenho mais privacidade, não? – e foi até a porta e a abriu para que a mãe saísse.

-Ninguém? Assim espero. – disse ríspida e saiu.

O garoto fechou a porta e trancou com magia. Seu corpo ainda estava sentindo o efeito daquele devaneio. _"Que sonho."_ e riu. Não estava com saudade da garota, mas sim do corpo dela. Dos beijos. Decidiu tomar um banho para ver se conseguia se acalmar.

* * *

No dia seguinte Gina recebeu a resposta de Draco. Teve que inventar ótimas desculpas para a mãe para que ela deixasse que fosse até o Beco Diagonal sozinha. Na verdade tinha que ir para a Casa dos Gritos em Hogsmeade. Encontrou com Malfoy perto da Casa dos Gritos.

-Como está? – perguntou ele.

-Bem. E você?

-Também.

-Como vamos fazer? – disse Gina olhando para a Casa.

-Você virá comigo. – e viu que a garota se assuntou.

-Como assim?

-Não farei planos extras com você, Seguirei com o plano de me Mestre. – Draco disse essas palavras sem olhar para a garota ao seu lado – Quer vir, ótimo. Não quer, adeus. – e a olhou com frieza.

-Mas como terei ele novamente se for para seu lado? – olhava com certo desprezo para ele.

-Se não quer, problema seu. Adeus. – se virou para ir embora mas sentiu ela segurar seu braço. Olhou em seus olhos e quase desistiu de levar aquela garota para seu lado. Ela era inocente apesar de toda aquela raiva que carregava.

-Porque devo ir com você? – ainda segurando o braço dele.

-Porque o mestre só quer o Anjo. Se você nos der todas as informações que sabe sobre ela, será mais fácil tira-la do caminho. – se aproximou do ouvido dela – Do seu caminho. – aquelas palavras pareceram hipnotizar Gina.

-Tudo bem. – engoliu seco e sorriu forçado – Eu vou. Quando? – mas tremeu a voz.

-Certeza? – e olhou em seus olhos com se procurasse algo – Não tem volta.

-Sim. Quando? – com firmeza.

-Hoje. – e sorriu. A garota que já era sua, agora seria fiel a sua causa. _"O que? Ela não é minha. Bom, mesmo que não seja inteiramente minha, nesse último ano foi só minha."_ e riu do próprio pensamento. _"Isso, ela é minha."_

Gina sorriu do sorriso bobo do garoto à sua frente. _"Ele está mexendo comigo, preciso terminar isso."_ e o olhou sorrindo ainda. _"Porque terminar? Já faz meses mesmo. Pode ter futuro... Não, futuro não. Presente: Draco. Futuro: Harry."_

-Quer dar uma volta? – disse ele e ela aceitou. Saíram andando pelas árvores. O dia já estava quase no fim quando se encontraram, e a floresta ali ficava cada vez mais escura. – Senti saudades.

-Eu também. – mas eles não se olharam para dizer isso. Malfoy não resistiu, o sonho ainda passava em sua cabeça. Empurrou a garota contra a árvore e a prensou com seu corpo. Os dois se beijavam com força e vontade. Gina parecia esquecer de tudo e de todos quando estava com ele. Sentiu o garoto levantar sua saia com a mão, deixou, estava com saudades.

Quando percebeu que ela não o impedira, ele continuou. Sentiu a mão da garota abrindo sua calça, teve Gina ali mesmo sem medo de serem pegos. Gina parecia som mais saudades do que ele.

-Não me deixa mais. – disse em um fio de voz, ele parou e a olhou.

-Não. Nunca mais. – sorriu e a beijou novamente, deitando a garota n chão e a tendo mais uma vez.

* * *

Na Toca a Sra. Weasley estava ficando doida, olhava toda hora para o relogio-cuco, o ponteiro de Gina estava em perigo mortal. Ouviu que alguém chegava pela lareira, correu até a sala e viu que era Ron e Mione.

-Nada, mãe. – disse Ron se sentando com Hermione no sofá. A Sra. Weasley colocou as mãos no rosto e chorou, sendo acolhida por seu filho no mesmo instante Gina chegou pela lareira.

-Onde estava? – berrou a mãe com lágrimas caindo pelo rosto.

-No Beco. – disse olhando para a mãe e limpando a roupa.

-Mentira. Seu irmão foi lá te procurar. Onde você estava?

-Está bem, estava com Draco. – berrou para a mãe e a sala caiu em silêncio, até a respiração das pessoas do cômodo ficaram suspensas tamanha a surpresa.

Gina se virou e subiu para seu quarto, arrumou suas malas e desceu para a sala novamente, onde viu sua mãe sentada no sofá, chorando.

-Vou embora, não precisa me acompanhar até a porta já sei o caminho. – e saiu porta a fora. Ron a seguiu, a puxou pelo braço e gritou:

-Onde acha que vai?

-Vou embora.

-Vai ficar com ele? – e fez cara de nojo.

-Sim. Ele me quer. Ele me ama. – e deu sorriso que o irmão nunca tinha visto antes nela, era um sorriso igual ao do Malfoy.

-Te quer? Você dormiu com ele?

-Não parece obvio? Claro que sim. – e soltou as malas no chão e se aproximou do irmão que não a reconhecia – Faz quase um ano que deixo que ele me toque e passo as noites com ele.

-Você não vale nada. – disse Ron com raiva nos olhos e sentiu o tapa que ela lhe deu arder.

-Pode ser. Mas não vou ficar aqui com essa palhaçada. – pegou as malas na mão.

-Aceita o que ele faz? Para quem ele trabalha? Você aceita? – perguntou quase voando no pescoço da irmã.

-Sim. – e se virou. De detrás de uma árvore Malfoy apareceu, pegou uma das malas dela e sumiram na escuridão. Antes de sumirem Ron viu o sorriso que Malfoy tinha no rosto. Era triunfo.


	14. Batalha Interna

**Capitulo 14 – Batalha Interna**

-Gina! – berrou Ron para a escuridão. Sentiu o coração quase rasgando o peito, os olhos derrubaram lágrimas de ódio. Continuou olhando para a escuridão, esperando que tudo fosse uma brincadeira dela. Mas não era. _"Porque? Logo você Gina?"_ pensou o garoto caindo de joelhos no chão e agora chorando de tristeza.

Harry acordou assustado com o grito. Olhou para os lados e nada viu, o quarto estava escuro demais. Pegou a varinha e disse baixinho:

-Lumus. – o quarto foi inundado por luz e ele viu Apocalipse deitada ao seu lado, dormia. Iluminou a outra cama, mas não tinha ninguém. Resolveu descer, a voz parecia a de Ron. Antes que o garoto chegasse na porta do quarto a grávida acordou:

-O que foi? – olhando para ele, assustada.

-Acho que ouvi Ron gritar. Vou ver se não foi só sonho.

-Vou junto. – e se levantou e desceram juntos as escadas.

Ao chegarem na cozinha, viram que a porta para o quintal estava escancarada e ouviram conversa na sala, foram até lá:

-O que houve? – perguntou Harry indo se ajoelhar na frente da Sra. Weasley e olhou para Hermione que também chorava.

-Gina. – e olhou para a janela atrás do sofá que estavam. O garoto entendeu e se levantou.

-Fique aqui com elas. – pediu para Apocalipse, que concordou. Saiu para o quintal iluminado pela luz da lua e não muito longe viu Ron ajoelhado no chão de terra. Correu até o amigo e o olhou nos olhos:

-O que foi? O que houve? Cadê a Gina? – disse segurando o amigo pelos ombros.

-Gina... Draco... Dormiu... Embora... – disse sem nexo, ainda estava em choque.

-O que? – perguntou Harry sem entender nada e balançou o amigo para ver se ele acordava – O que houve?

-É a Gina. – como se acordasse de uma pesadelo, se levantou e olhou para Harry com os olhos cheios de lágrimas novamente – Ela está com Malfoy. Estão juntos. Ela foi embora com ele. Eles estão... – não conseguiu terminar a frase.

-O que? Gina com Draco? – ele não podia estar escutando aquilo.

-É. – e tirou as mãos do amigo de seu ombro e lhe contou o que a sua irmã caçula havia contado para ele. Harry parecia que estava em choque e viu o amigo cair no choro. O abraçou e o levou para dentro sem dizer nada.

Ouviu alguém se aproximar da porta e olhou atenta, viu Ron entrar aparado por Harry. Viu que o ruivo tinha o rosto e os olhos vermelhos, estivera chorando. Eles foram direto para a sala. Ela terminou de fazer o chá, serviu quatro canecas e levou para a sala em uma bandeja. Quase derrubou a bandeja quando entrou na sala e escutou Harry pensar _"Mas ela dormiu com Malfoy? Então não sente mais nada por mim?"_

Harry ouviu o barulho das canecas na bandeja e olhou para a garota que o olhava surpresa, tratou de afastar pensamentos como aqueles, mas sabia que ela havia escutado aquele.

A Sra. Weasley chorava copiosamente, não acreditava que sua filha mais nova estava se juntando com malfoy, estava do lado inimigo agora. _"Não pode ser verdade."_

-O Sr. Weasley demora a chegar? – perguntou Hermione, mas sua resposta foi respondida com um homem cansado que entrou na cozinha chamando pela mulher.

-Aqui. – disse a voz chorosa da mãe triste.

-O que houve? – disse o pai de Ron ao ver o estado que estavam todos na sala.  
Ron narrou tudo, desde a hora que Gina saiu até a hora que foi embora com draco. A Sra. Weasley não parava de chorar, estava muito abalada. O Sr. Weasley nada disse, ajudou sua mulher a se levantar e a levou para o quarto.

Mione abraçou Ron e ficaram assim por um bom tempo. Harry olhava para a escuridão, esquecendo que no cômodo alguém podia escutar o que pensava.

Anita se levantou e foi para a cozinha levar as canecas vazias para a pia. Abriu a torneira e lavou as canecas, a bandeja e até o bule que havia fervido a água.

-Porque será que ela fez isso? – perguntou Harry sentando em uma das cadeiras de frente para ela.

-Por sua causa. – fechou a torneira e secou as mãos em um pano e olhou para ele. Se apoiou na pia e riu – Ela me quer morta, junto com meu filho. Me quer fora do caminho dela.

-O que? Porque? – perguntou surpreso dela saber o que Gina queria – Nosso. É nosso.

-O que?

-Você disse seu filho. É nosso filho.

-Tanto faz. – e se virou para colocar o pano no lugar – Ela queria você, mas com um filho na estrada, ficou mais difícil. Ela agora tem dois alvos.

-Gina não seria capaz disso. – e viu que Anita se apoiou com as duas mãos na pia e riu.

-Você é muito bobo mesmo. – e se curvou um pouco mais na pia, estava sentindo pontadas na barriga.

-Não sou. Só não acho que ela seria capaz de tanto. – e viu que ela riu novamente.

-Pode ser que você não ache. Mas nunca viu um coração magoado agir, pode ser mais fatal que o ódio. – e se desequilibrou quase caindo. Harry pulou da cadeira e a segurou.

-O que tem?

-Nada. Só me ajude à ir para o quarto. – e subiram para o quarto. Mal sabiam que as dores eram a indicação de que a criança estava para nascer.

* * *

Draco não podia se conter de tanta felicidade, além de estar levando uma fonte de informações para seu mestre, que iria torna-lo seu preferido, estava levando sua garota para ficar ao seu lado. As coisas estavam se encaixando.

-Não quero ver ele. – disse Gina olhando para o chão irregular e somente iluminado pela luz da lua, não sabia onde estava, nem para onde ia.

-Quem? – perguntou Draco saindo de seus devaneios.

-Voldemort. Não quero conhece-lo.

-Tudo bem. – e sorriu, ela não tinha escolha mas ele nada diria.

Chegaram em uma casa grande, com dois andares e somente duas janelas estavam com claridade. _"Ele está aqui. Chegou a hora."_ disse Gina para si mesma.

Entraram na casa, o Hall era pequeno e nele só havia uma escada e uma porta. Estava tudo escuro, ele a levou até a porta do Hall e entraram. Gina viu-se em uma biblioteca enorme com cadeiras, uma lareira e algumas poltronas ao fundo.

-Já volto. – disse Draco, soltando as malas de Gina no chão perto dela e saiu, fechando a porta. Ela estava com medo, o cômodo era iluminado somente pela lareira acesa. _"Isso foi uma péssima idéia."_ pensou Gina. Se aproximou da lareira para se esquentar, a noite estava fria.

-Medo é coisa para fraco. – disse uma voz de um canto escuro da biblioteca, fazendo Gina se virar assustada e procurar o dono da voz.

-Quem está aí? Draco? – disse tremendo, mas não era de frio e sim de medo.

-Draco? Não. – e riu, fazendo seu riso ecoar pela biblioteca toda. Gina tremia, sabia agora quem era o dono da voz.

-Não tema. Se veio até aqui é porque tem coragem. Ou talvez um sentimento mais forte. – disse saindo devagar das sombras e se postando perto da garota ruiva, que se encontrava apavorada – Talvez, raiva?

-Não. – respondeu disposta a enfrenta-lo, mesmo sabendo que morreria se tentasse.

-Não?! Vingança? – e riu da criança que o olhava nos olhos, mas tremia por dentro.

-Sim. – e o encarou, não iria deixar que visse seu medo.

-Ah. O mais belo dos sentimentos. – e riu ao ver que seu plano caminhava para o local certo. – Veio se juntar à nós?

-Nunca. – sua boca foi mais rápida que seu cérebro.

-Nunca?! Então está desperdiçando meu tempo. – e puxou a varinha, apontando para o coração dela.

-Espere. – disse sem se mexer. Estava paralisada.

-O que?

-Tenho informações sobre o Anjo. – e viu o rosto do homem sorriu por inteiro.

-Antes. – e se aproximou da garota que não moveu um músculo – Irá se unir à nós?- Gina não sabia o que fazer, estava dividida em ter seu caminho livre para ter Harry novamente para si ou se tornar alguém que não queria.

-Não machucará Harry?

-Não. Só quero o Anjo. – e riu. _"Garota estúpida. O Anjo primeiro, depois o moleque e então o filho deles."_

-Tudo bem. – e engoliu seco. Faria qualquer coisa para ter Harry só para si novamente.

-Me dê seu braço esquerdo! – ordenou rispidamente.

-Porque? – sabia porque ele queria o braço, era onde marcava seus pupilos, seus Comensais.

-Me dê logo. – a garota obedeceu. Ele retirou a manga do casaco e viu que ela virou para olhar a lareira. Falou algo que ela não entendeu e encostou a ponta da varinha em sua pele e enterrou um pouco em sua carne.

Gina não queria olhar, chorava, estava feito, não tinha mais volta. Sentiu o braço esquentar, mas não queria olhar, a dor aumentou e sentiu algo subindo por seus pés. O sangue de todo seu corpo esquentou, sentiu uma certa revolta de todos, sentiu que aquilo era o mais certo que poderia estar fazendo. A calma veio devagar e se apossou dela.

-Pronto. É uma de nós agora. – e soltou o braço da garota. Ela virou o rosto para ele e de imediato viu que ela era outra, seu rosto estava calmo mas ao mesmo tempo entregava seu lado negro.

-Obrigado, Mestre. – e olhou para a marca que ainda era vermelha em seu braço.

Voldemort saiu da biblioteca sorrindo, somente Draco esperava do lado de fora. O Lord passou por ele sem dizer nada e subiu as escadas, sumindo de sua visão. O garoto entrou no cômodo, não sabia se encontraria um cadáver ou uma nova aliada. Fechou a porta e viu a garota de costas para ele, olhando a lareira. Foi até ela e parou ao seu lado.

-Vejo que aceitou. – e sorriu.

-Sim. – sem olhar para ele e com a voz fria.

-Você terá sua merecida vingança. – e se virou para ela. Ela o olhou e ele também pode notar a mudança nela – E será minha agora. – e fez carinho em seu rosto.

-E você meu. – o beijou, derrubando-o em uma poltrona e se sentando em seu colo – Só meu. – e sorriu. O que Draco menos esperava aconteceu, de sua boca saíram três palavras que ele nunca pensou dizer. Para ninguém.

-Eu te amo. – e se assustou com ele mesmo. Gina que parecia voltar ao normal, só estranhando a ardência no braço esquerdo, o olhou surpresa. Sorriu e falou no ouvido do garoto.

-Agora também te amo. – disse isso mesmo que seu coração negasse aquelas palavras. Malfoy sorriu e a beijou tirando suas roupas.


	15. Lembranças

**Capitulo 14 – Lembranças**

Anita deitou-se na cama,as dores estavam passando. Harry se deitou com ela, soltando seu cabelo e lhe fazendo carinho. Não demorou para que ele dormisse com a mão sobre a enorme barriga dela.

Ela por outro lado não conseguiu dormir, ficou pensando em Gina, nos sentimentos que a garota sentia. _"Já senti isso. Sei como é."_ Olhou para a janela e viu a lua entrando fraca pelos vidros. A lua fez com que lembrasse outra pessoas, outra pessoas que também escondia seus sentimentos. Outra pessoa que também tinha uma maldição para carregar.

**Flashback**

-Almofadinhas? O que faz aqui?

-Oi Anjo... – mas foi interrompido, ela colocou a mão em sua boca.

-Não me chame assim. – e soltou a boca dele e olhou para o homem que estava com ele. O mediu por inteiro e achou estranha as cicatrizes que tinha em seu rosto – Quem é ele? – voltando a olhar para Sirius.

-Um amigo meu. Remus Lupin essa é a incrível Anita de quem te falo. – e sorriu para o amigo.

-Prazer. – disse e se virou para se sentar em uma cadeira. Não se importou com a presença de Lupin, sentou, retirou o casaco revelando a saia curta, a blusa do colégio aberta em três botões revelando parte de seus seios ainda em crescimento, a gravata solta no pescoço e as botas fora do regulamento, faziam daquela garota uma bomba pronta para estourar – Achei que iríamos conversar.

-E vamos. Trouxe noticias de Lílian. Ela teve Harry ontem.

-Sério? Que ótimo. – disse sorrindo, mesmo que só conhecesse ela de longe.

-Pois é. Vou ser padrinho dele.

-Legal. – olhou para Lupin que a olhava fixamente na altura de seus seios, se prendendo em seu colar. – Diga para seu amigo que é perigoso pensar besteiras na minha frente.

-Lupin? – chamou o amigo que estava mergulhando em devaneios.

-Sim? Desculpem.

-Ele fala também. – disse debochando do lobisomem – Moço, por favor, não pense certas coisas quando eu estiver presente. – e riu.

-Desculpe. – olhou para o amigo e viu que esse ria.

-Eu te disse, ela só tem idade de uma criança.

-Percebi.

-Ei. Estou aqui, sabia? – e riu para Sirius – Você é o Aluado? – e viu Lupin fechar o rosto – Sim. E você o Anjo?

-Sim. – e se olharam por um tempo.

-Já volto, vou procurar um banheiro. – disse Sirius e saiu, deixando os dois se olharem mas um pouco.

A cabeça de Lupin estava confusa, ela estava bagunçando seus pensamentos. _"Ela é realmente linda, exatamente como Sirius disse."_

-Cuidado. Tenho certeza que Almofadinhas também te disse que escuto pensamentos. – e riu da cara dele.

-Sim. Também me disse que está gostando de você, é verdade?

-Pode ser. – e se levantou.

-Sim, pode ser. – e se sentou em uma mesa. _"O que está acontecendo? Ou ela é muito linda ou estou muito carente."_ e viu a garota rir abertamente, tinha escutado ele – Quantos anos tem?

-13. E você?

-Alguns. – e sorriu para ela. Ela o olhou e andou em sua direção. Chegou perto de seu ouvido e disse rindo baixo para ele.

-Com a idade a carência aumenta. E Sirius é prova disso. – se afastou um pouco e o olhou nos olhos – Mas eu também não facilito. – e riu se afastando dele. _"Essa garota é um perigo. Tanto para mim quanto para Sirius."_ pensou ele.

Nesse momento Sirius entrou pela porta e disse:

-Vamos? Dumbledore já deve estar nos esperando. – foi na direção da garota e lhe beijou de leve no canto da boca, fazendo Remus olhar para o outro lado – Até mais Apocalipse.

-Até. – e olhou para o lobisomem – Foi uma ótima conversa Aluado. Até a próxima.

-Até, Anita. – e riu da cara de brava que ela fez e fechou a porta.

**Fim do Flashback**

Ela riu da lembrança. _"Depois disso ele começou a gostar de mim. Era tortura ver ele daquele jeito."_ pensou. Lembrou-se de muitas ocasiões em que ele pensava em revelar para Sirius que sentia algo por ela mas ela sempre o desmotivou a fazer isso.

Sabia que gostava dela mas sempre evitou falar sobre isso com ele, mesmo que aqueles olhos que ele tinha fossem fascinantes. Ela era de Sirius, riu disso também e se virou, acordando Harry sem querer.

-O que foi?

-Nada, amor. Volte a dormir. – e fazendo carinho nele, que deitou e dormiu, ela fechou os olhos e acabou dormindo também.

Não muito longe dali, no andar debaixo da Toca, Lupin também estava submerso em lembranças. Estava sentado no sofá da sala escura, se remoendo por ter deixado aquele sentimento transparecer para ela novamente.

_"Ela tem um homem, bom, um alguém na vida dela agora. Preciso esquecer."_ e encostou a cabeça no braço do sofá, se deitando e se esticando.

-Deveria ter pego um travesseiro, assim vai ficar com torcicolo. – disse uma voz da porta da cozinha. Ele se sentou e olhou naquela direção. Tonks olhava para ele séria.

-O que aconteceu?

-Nada. Só vim ver como estavam as coisas. – e foi na direção dele e se sentou ao meu lado.

-Está tudo bem. E você? – e olhou para ela que estava com o cabelo igual a quando deram seu primeiro beijo.

-Estou bem. – e olhou para ele – Não me olhe assim. Me sinto uma criança quando me olha assim.

-Desculpe. – e olhou para a lareira envergonhado. Ela passou a mão pelos cabelos e tirou o casaco. _"Essa sala ficou mais quente ou estou louca?"_ pensou ela jogando o casaco na poltrona ao lado do sofá.

O lobisomem não queria olhar mas se virou e viu que ela usava as botas de couro de dragão de sempre, uma saia curta preta de pregas e uma blusa das Esquisitonas.

-Sabe por que resolvi usar esse cabelo hoje? – disse olhando para a lareira, tinha medo da reação dele.

-Porque? – perguntou para ela sem tirar os olhos de seu rosto.

-Me lembra o nosso primeiro beijo. – e corou de vergonha – Lembra?

-Claro. – disse em uma voz calma e suave. Levou a mão até o rosto dela e fez com que olhasse para ele – Nunca vou esquecer.

-Mesmo gostando dela? – e viu os olhos do homem à sua frente mudar.

-Nunca estive com ela, então... – e se aproximou do rosto daquela garota que sorria para ele. Se beijaram, e se lembraram de como isso tudo começou.

**Flashback**

Os dois estavam na sala de reuniões na sede da Ordem e analisavam um mapa onde marcavam os pontos que Voldemort e os Comensais estiveram.

Remus estava sentado em uma poltrona de uma sala iluminada pela lareira, uma mesa grande no centro, várias cadeiras e poltronas. Os móveis que eram daquele cômodo se encontravam empilhados em um canto. Ele olhava com atenção uma garota que falava rápido e andava em volta da mesa apressadamente mostrando alguns lugares no mapa.

Mas a atenção dele foi levada a olhar em outra direção, as pernas firmes e bem desenhadas da menina que falava sem parar. Ele já nem escutava o que ela dizia, só olhava para aquelas pernas. _"Como nunca percebi que ela era bonita? Mas o que? Se deixando encantar por outra garota?"_

-O que foi? – perguntou ela quando riu que ele não estava prestando atenção.

-O que? Ah, nada. Desculpe. – e se levantou indo até a mesa.

-No que pensava? – perguntou mexendo nos cabelos que iam até as orelhas e estavam azul claro naquele dia.

-Em Voldemort. – mentiu, mas não conseguiu olhar nos olhos dela ao dizer isso. Ela percebeu isso.

-E achou algum vestígio em minhas pernas? – e riu da cara que ele fez.

-Não. Er... desculpe. – e se endireitou, olhando para ela com certa vergonha. Ela tinha percebido para onde ele olhava.

-Não se preocupe. Também não pude deixar de olhar para seus olhos. Babei muito tempo neles já. – e sorriu quando ele a olhou com cara de espanto – Nunca reparou?

-Não. – ainda incrédulo.

-Pois é, então... – e se apoiou na mesa, ficando de costas para ele – Soube que não é casado. Namora? – sem olha-lo, talvez se olhasse não teria coragem de perguntar aquilo.

-Não, sou velho para essas coisas. – e ouviu ela rir – Mas e você? Namora?

-Não. Mas estou de olho em alguém. – e sentiu o rosto esquentar, tinha ficado vermelho pois sabia que ele tinha entendido quem era esse alguém.

-Está? Ahh, então porque não faz alguma coisa? – entrando no jogo dela.

-Tipo? – ainda de costas para ele.

-Tipo dê uma dica para ele que você quer. – ela se virou para olha-lo.

-O que eu quero? – esperando que ele jogasse verde para ela colher maduro.

-Ele. Não é isso?

-É. – e sorriu – Olha, ele me enrola e talvez seja melhor eu desistir. – fingindo decepção.

-Não estou te enrolando. – e se assustou, caiu na armadilha dela sem querer.

-Então porque não...? – e riu dele, sentindo seu rosto corar novamente.

-Te beijo?

-É.- E tapou a boca, tinha dito sem pensar. Lupin colocou a bengala, que estava usando, encostada na mesa e foi em direção à ela. Ela se virou novamente de costas para mesa.

Remus se colocou na frente dela, os dois sorriram. Ele pegou o queixo dela e trouxe seu rosto mas para perto do seu, agora podia sentir a respiração dela batendo em sua face. Ela não parava de sorrir, um sorriso contagiante. Tonks colocou sues braços envolta do pescoço dele e ele a puxou pela cintura. _"Meu Merlin, porque meu coração está tão acelerado?"_ pensou ela. Ele se aproximou mais e a beijou. Primeiro de leve, depois um beijo mais desejado. Ela se afastou de repente e virou de costas para ele.

-O que foi? – perguntou um lobisomem meio sem fôlego.

-Nada. É que achei que estamos indo rápido demais. – sem ter coragem de olhar para ele – Desculpe.

Ele nada disse, foi até ela, a abraçou por trás e beijou sem pescoço. Ela sentiu o corpo se arrepiar, estava gostando dos beijos no pescoço e resolveu se virar para beija-lo novamente. Viu os olhos dele brilharem e sorriu. O beijo aconteceu sozinho e durou um tempo que eles não sabem dizer.

**Fim do Flashback**


	16. Nasce Uma Esperança

**Capitulo 16 – Nasce Uma Esperança**

Gina havia passado uma das melhores noites de sua vida. Estava deitada no tapete da biblioteca daquela casa velha. Suas roupas estavam jogadas pelo chão e as de outra pessoa também. _"Draco."_ pensou ela com certo carinho. O garoto estava deitado ao seu lado, parecia uma criança dormindo.

Eles ainda estavam nus quando os primeiros raios do sol entraram pela janela, iluminando o que parecia ser um casal muito apaixonado no chão em frente à lareira. O sol bateu nos olhos de Draco e ele abriu os olhos lentamente, viu a garota de cabelos vermelhos sentada ao seu lado lhe olhando.

-Bom dia. – desejou ela com um sorriso no rosto – O que foi? – perguntou quando viu que ele a olhava com expressão séria.

-Bom dia. Porque está aí? – ainda muito sério.

-Porque queria ver o sol nascer. Ele está particularmente lindo. – e sorriu se levantando e indo até a grande janela apoiando a cabeça no vidro.

-Porque essa felicidade toda? – olhou para ela, parecia que era um quadro tamanha a beleza de sua pele e o sol. O que lhe desagradava era a marca negra contrastando com a pele clara dela no braço esquerdo.

-Talvez porque cheguei ao clímax quatro vezes essa noite. – e se virou para olhar para ele que ainda estava sentado no chão.

-Não foi a única. – e riu se lembrando da noite passada.

-Pelo visto não. – e andou até ele. Ajoelhou ao seu lado, olhando em seus olhos azuis, foi até seu ouvido e disse maliciosamente – Acho que devemos arredondar para cinco. Que tal? – e o olhou nos olhos novamente.

-Ótima idéia. – a beijou e a deitou, fazendo com que seu corpo ficasse sobre o dela. Gina fechou os olhos de prazer.

* * *

Muito longe dali uma outra pessoa abria os olhos pela primeira vez. Anita deu a luz a uma linda criança de olhos azuis, pele clara e cabelos negros. Depois de muito esforço para dar à luz, Apocalipse se encontrava deitada na cama da Toca quase perdendo os sentidos. A medibruxa e a enfermeira que estavam ali sorriram quando a criança finalmente nasceu, o parto não tinha sido dos mais fáceis, mas nada que colocasse a vida delas em perigo.

No quarto só se encontravam Anita, a criança, a medibruxa, a enfermeira, a Sra. Weasley e Harry. O garoto parecia criança olhando para sua filha. Ele a carregava de um lado para o outro no quarto, nunca estivera tão feliz.

-Posso ver minha filha? – pediu a mãe ainda cansada. Ele levou a criança até ela. Os olhos da mãe se encheram de lágrimas quando viu a cor dos olhos da filha.

Do lado de fora todos esperavam noticias sobre a mãe e o bebê. Quando a medibruxa saiu, ela respondeu a todas as perguntas e foi embora com a enfermeira.

Eles foram recomendados à não entrarem ainda no quarto, mas ficaram olhando pela porta aberta. Mione se emocionou e disse:

-Eu quero um. – e colocou as mãos juntas no peito e olhou para Ron que foi até seu ouvido e disse baixo para que só ela ouvisse:

-Podemos ir fazer uma agora se você quer tanto. – e riu da cara de vergonha dela.

Harry quase não se cabia de tanta felicidade, tinha uma filha. Até os piores pensamentos tinham sumido naquele momento, só podia pensar em sua filha e sua mulher. _"O que? Mulher? Ainda não pedi ela em casamento... Como assim, ainda? Harry se acalme."_

Apocalipse ria dessa bagunça de pensamentos, mas não olhou para ele, na verdade quase não ouviu o que ele tinha pensado mas a palavra _"mulher"_ tinha chamado sua atenção. Depois de alguns segundos brincando com sua filha ela fez com a mão para que todos que estavam amontoados na porta entrassem para ver a criança. Depois de muito babarem no bebê, Mione perguntou:

-Qual é o nome? – olhando para os pais.

-É... – disse Harry percebendo que não tivera nem idéia de que nome daria para sua filha.

-Lílian. – respondeu Apocalipse olhando para Harry.

-Lílian? Certeza? – os olhos do menino se encheram de lágrimas e logo acrescentou – Então será Lílian Anita. O nome de duas heroínas que morreram pelo bem e por seus filhos. – e olhou para a amada que também tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

-Está bem. Não morri ainda, mas aceito a homenagem. – disse brincando, rindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo, igual boa parte das pessoas que ali estavam.

* * *

A Sra. Weasley estava na cozinha fazendo o almoço, escutando Ron, Hermione e Tonks conversando sobre a criança que nascera naquela manhã.

-Ela tem os olhos lindos. – disse Tonks pegando algumas bolachas de um pacote que estava na mesa.

-Verdade. De quem será que ela puxou aqueles olhos? – disse Hermione olhando para Ron.

-Bom, não sei. Os olhos dos pais de Harry eram claros. Já os de Harry são verdes. Os dela cinza. – e riu da própria confusão – Será que puxaram dos pais dela?

-Não sei. Ela nunca falou nada sobre os pais dela. Eles morreram quando ela era pequena, não é, Molly? – disse Tonks se encostando nas costas da cadeira e olhando para a mulher na pia.

-Sim. – sua voz era arrastada e triste, ainda estava abalada por causa de Gina – Eles morreram quando ela era pequena, foi criada em um orfanato até Dumbledore ir busca-la para estudar em Hogwarts. Pelo menos foi a história que ele nos contou.

-Acho que realmente puxou a família dela. Não vejo outra explicação. – disse Ron.

Nesse momento Harry desceu as escadas, estava feliz, o sorriso não saia de seu rosto. Sentou-se com os amigos e disse:

-Viram como ela é linda?

-Sim. – todos responderam quase juntos.

-Cadê Remus? – perguntou Tonks.

-Apocalipse e ele queriam conversar. Resolvi não atrapalhar.

-Tive uma idéia. – falou Hermione e todos olharam para ela – O que acham de darmos uma festa para comemorar a chegada de Lílian?

-Pode ser. – disse Harry. Tonks sorriu e concordou e Ron balançou a cabeça dizendo que sim.

-O que acha, Sra. Weasley? – perguntou a morena que abraçava Ron.

-Já disse que você é da família Mione, por favor, me chame de Molly. – e sorriu para a garota – Não tenho muito o que comemorar, mas para tirar essas coisas da cabeça, eu acho que é uma boa idéia. - Eles começaram a bolar idéias para a festa que dariam.

* * *

Lupin estava sentado na cama e olhava para ela ninando o bebê, que dormia tranqüilamente. Olhou para o rosto de Anita, ela era uma adolescente, mesmo que os anos que já tinha vivido falassem ao contrario.

-Não tenho realmente 31 anos, sabe disso né? – disse ela se levantando e colocando sua filha em um berço que havia conjurado horas antes.

-Já fazem 31 anos que você nasceu?

-Sim. Ainda bem que não envelheço igual a todos. – e se sentou na cama de frente para ele.

-Continua linda. – e viu ela sorrir - E sua filha é divina.

-Puxou a mãe. – e riu com ele. Os dois se olharam por um tempo. _"Tenho que esquece-la."_ pensou o lobisomem sem tirar os olhos dela, que mexia nos cabelos para prende-lo.

-Ainda sente algo por mim? – perguntou a morena sem olhar para ele.

-Sim. Você deveria ter deixado que eu falasse com Almofadinhas naquela época. Talvez hoje eu não sentisse mais nada. – e abaixou a cabeça.

-Talvez. Mas não o fiz e agora é tarde demais. – ela se aproximou dele e o olhou nos olhos, pegou sua mão direita e sorriu – Espero que saiba que minha intenção nunca foi te magoar.

-Eu sei. – se levantou e soltou a sua mão da dela – Mas não consigo esquecer certas coisas.

-Quais?

-Você, sua profecia, seu destino. Qual não posso impedir o fim.

-Não pode e não deve. É meu destino. – disse se levantando e indo até a janela para sentir o sol – E minha profecia é aquela, sabe que não podemos mudar ela. Não podemos mudar nenhuma na verdade.

-Sei disso. Mas tem de haver um jeito. – e chutou a parede com raiva.

-Mas não tem. – a voz dela saiu chorosa e ele a olhou. Foi até ela e a abraçou, sentindo o perfume que exalava de seu cabelo.

-Não poderei te ver morrer. – disse ele abraçando ele com mais força.

-Não verá. Estarei sozinha para enfrentar ele. Não quero ninguém morrer. Ninguém... – e desabou em um choro sincero.

-Não peça para ficarmos longe. Não deixarei que fique sozinha.

-Não. Se você morrer, acabou. Minha única ligação com o passado morre também. Tem que continuar vivo, terá que contar para minha filha quem e como eu era. – e sorriu mais para si que para ele.

-Nada lhe prometo. – e a soltou, olhando nos olhos cinzas dela – Mas se morrermos na batalha, morra sabendo que nunca deixei de gostar de você. Desde o momento que te conheci, até o momento que meus olhos se fecharam.

-Não fale isso. Sabe que não posso dizer o mesmo. – e o abraçou outra vez.

-Morra sabendo que... – ele tremeu, estava perdendo a coragem, ela sempre fazia isso com ele, e mesmo que fosse apaixonado por Tonks, Apocalipse sempre estivera em seu coração.

-Não diga. Não quero morrer e saber que você sentia isso por mim... – e voltou a chorar.

-Morra sabendo que te amo. – e a abraçou com mais força, quando sentiu os braços dela se apertarem mais em seu corpo.

Eles ficaram naquele abraço por minutos, ele não queria soltar ela, não queria que a mulher que amava soltasse de seus braços. Ela não queria soltar ele, era a única pessoa de seu passado eu ainda vivia, mesmo que por muitas vezes não se dessem bem, ela o amava como amigo.

Ela o soltou e enxugou as lágrimas que ainda caiam de seus olhos. Foi até uma cadeira que estava no canto do quarto, pegou sua mochila e de dentro dela tirou um envelope. Sentou na cama e chamou ele para que sentasse ao seu lado.

-O que é isso? – perguntou ele se sentando ao seu lado.

-Fotos. – disse abrindo o envelope e pegando um bolo de umas 20 fotos – Veja. – mostrou para ele foto por foto. Várias eram dela e de Sirius, umas eram de Sirius e Tiago, outras eram dela sozinha e a última era deles.

-Não me lembro dessa foto. – disse sorrindo e pegando a foto da mão dela. Na foto estavam os dois abraçados e ela sorria para ele e depois olhava para a pessoa que segurava e mostrava a língua, beijava o rosto do lobisomem na foto e ele ria da felicidade dela.

-Tiramos nos Dia dos Namorados.

-Quando? – perguntou olhando para ela.

-No mesmo dia em que escutamos minha profecia. Lembra? Eu te dei um beijo no canto da boca e o Sirius ficou emburrado o resto do dia. – e riu lembrando da cena.

-Ahh, me lembrei... Você estava linda. – e devolveu a foto para ela.

-Você também. Sabe porque carrego essa foto?

-Não. – e se levantou.

-Porque você também é importante para mim. – e se levantou também. Eles se abraçaram outra vez, ela voltou a chorar e ele disse:

-Você também é especial para mim. Não se esqueça nunca que sempre te amei. – e sentiu os olhos arderem, estava prestes a chorar.

Só não sabiam pela porta que não havia sido fechada corretamente, Harry ouviu as últimas palavras que eles disseram.


	17. A Festa

**Capitulo 17 – A Festa**

Draco estava na cozinha preparando um lanche para ele e Gina, que estavam na biblioteca lendo alguns livros. Um pouco antes de ir para a cozinha o loiro se encontrou no quarto de seu Mestre, ele o avisou que iriam atacar no dia seguinte.

O garoto encheu dois copos com leite e os colocou em uma bandeja onde já se encontravam os lanches e alguns doces.

Ele entrou no cômodo e viu ela sentada em uma cadeira lendo um livro grosso. Colocou a bandeja na mesa que estava na frente dela e sorriu quando ela o olhou:

-Ainda pensando nele?

-O que? – perguntou a ruiva se fingindo de desentendida.

-Ainda pensando no Cicatriz? – disse o loiro em um tom ciumento e se sentando ao lado dela.

-Por que pergunta? – disse ela fechando o livro e pegando o prato com o lanche.

-Porque sim. Me responda. – e mordeu o próprio lanche.

-Não posso negar que ele ainda está muito presente em mim. – disse sem olhar para ele.

-Achei que eu era suficiente para você. – disse sério e ainda com ciúmes.

-E é. Mas não vou esquecer o que sentia por ele de uma hora para outra.

-Pretende?

-Sim. Comecei isso para voltar a ter ele. – e bebeu outro gole do leite – Agora o objetivo é outro.

-Qual? – disse colocando o prato novamente na bandeja e bebendo o resto do leite de seu copo.

-Vingança. – e sorriu igual ao loiro que estava ao seu lado – E de bônus ganho você.

-Espero que seja realmente assim. – e se levantou, andando pela sala.

-É assim.

-Vamos atacar amanhã. Está pronta?

-Sim. – e foi até ele, sorrindo.

-Está pronta para enfrentar sua própria família?

-Qualquer coisa que tentar nos separar. – e o abraçou.

-Qualquer coisa? Até o Cicatriz?

-Até ele. – e o beijou. Draco sorria por dentro, conseguiu ela inteiramente para ele.

* * *

Harry desceu as escadas pisando duro, estava com ciúmes, não sabia que ele gostava dela, porque ele não dissera nada antes? Foi para a cozinha e ficou dando voltas na mesa, o resto das pessoas tinham ido comprar as coisas para a festa.

Remus desceu 10 minutos depois e viu Harry na cozinha. Se sentou em uma cadeira e viu o garoto o olhar estranho:

-Cadê todos?

-Saíram. Vão dar uma festa amanhã a foram comprar as coisas. – disse o garoto o mais duro e frio que conseguiu.

-Sei. O que há, Harry? – perguntou o lobisomem quando o garoto o olhou estranho novamente.

-A ama?

-Quem?

-Quem?! Não se faça de idiota, Lupin. A ama ou não? – perguntou o moreno levantando a voz.

-Se escutou nossa conversa, sabe que sim. – sem tirar os olhos dos verdes dele.

-Não acha que deveria ter me dito isso? – levantando um pouco mais a voz.

-Não. – e se levantou, estava perdendo a paciência com ele – Não contei nem para Sirius, porque acha que deveria contar para você?

-Pois deveria. Ela é minha agora. – disse Harry quase berrando com seu ex-professor.

-Exatamente. Não sou do tipo que rouba a mulher dos outro. Deveria saber disso.

-Não me importa que tipo de homem você é, só não tente mais nada. – se virou e foi até a escada – Ela é minha e eu a amo exatamente como ela me ama. – e subiu as escadas, deixando o lobisomem para trás.

* * *

No dia seguinte, a festa estava pronta. O sol brilhava e todos riam e conversavam, estavam sentados em uma longa mesa do lado de fora da Toca. A Sra. Weasley sorria e conversão com todos os convidados.

Ron estava sentado ao lado de Mione, depois estava Harry, Apocalipse com Lílian em seu colo, Fred e Jorge. Na ponta Sr. Weasley, do seu lado a sua mulher, Tonks e Remus. Comiam de tudo, carnes, saladas, frangos e purês, bebiam cerveja amanteigada, suco de abóbora e de laranja.

A festa estava ótima, ninguém queria lembrar das coisas que davam medo ou do que sentiam raiva, naquele momento o que importava era a felicidade e as pessoas que estavam ali reunidas.

Quando todos estavam satisfeitos Harry se levantou e chamou a atenção de todos:

-Pessoal! – quando todos haviam ficado em silêncio ele continuou – Bom, quero primeiro agradecer todos por estarem aqui, por terem feito essa festa.

Todos bateram palmas, Apocalipse que estava de pé com a Sra. Weasley sorria para ele, e ele sorria de volta para ela. A Sra. Weasley balançava Lílian em seus braços e essa sorria feliz. O garoto de olhos verdes então continuou:

-Também quero agradecer e mulher mais incrível desse mundo, que me deu uma filha linda. Espero que saiba o quanto amo vocês. – e olhou novamente para elas – E aos amigos, que magoei de algum modo, peço perdão. – e ergueu um copo de cerveja amanteigada, somente ele e Lupin sabiam do que ele falava.

Anita veio para perto dele e se sentou, mas o garoto voltou a falar.

-Aproveitando a ocasião... – pegou a mão esquerda da morena que estava olhando para sua filha nos braços da mãe de Ron – Gostaria de fazer um pedido. – e se ajoelhou na frente dela.

-Harry? – ela o olhava surpresa, esperava tudo, menos isso.

-Apocalipse, quer casar comigo? – perguntou mostrando um anel com um pequeno diamante.

-Que.. quero! – respondeu ela e o abraçou. Ele colocou o anel em seu dedo e se virou para os outros, Fred e Jorge tiravam fotos a todo momento. Mione, Tonks e Molly tinham os olhos cheios de lágrimas de felicidade.

O casal parou para tirarem uma foto de um beijo, quando seus lábios se separaram, Harry colocou a mão na cicatriz de sua testa e olhou firme nos olhos de sua futura esposa.

-Não, ainda não. – mas não pode terminar sua frase, porque o dia escureceu em um piscar de olhos. Ele voltou a olhar para ela.

-Te amo. – disse ela e virou-se para olhar para a Toca, estendeu a mão e disse – Accio adaga! – com um estrondo a adaga quebrou um dos vidros da janela do quarto onde dormia e pousou em sua mão.

Os outros convidados perceberam a mudança repentina do tempo e olharam para o Anjo. Viram quando a adaga parou em sua mão ela se virou na direção da estrada. O perigo vinha dali, e vinham vestidos de preto. Vestidos de morte.


	18. Batalha Final I

**Capitulo 18 – A Batalha Final I**

O Anjo se virou novamente para Harry e o beijou, um beijo de despedida. Harry não queria soltar ela nunca, mas o teve que fazer e quando abriu os olhos encontrou os dela, já totalmente transformados, totalmente pretos.

Apocalipse o soltou e virou na direção da mesa e gritou:

-Molly, corre! – e viu a mulher correr na direção do campo com sua filha nos braços.

* * *

Voldemort vinha pela estrada, andava rápido, sendo seguido pelos poucos Comensais que restavam, entre eles se encontrava uma ruiva que dias antes estava do outro lado. Do lado do bem.  
Os Comensais estavam enfraquecidos, muitos deles haviam sido capturados e os que restavam eram: Narcisa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, Belatriz Lastrange dois outros novos e Virginia Weasley.  
Voldemort vinha na frente do grupo, olhando para o grupo do bem à frente procurando o Anjo.

* * *

Apocalipse se virou e encarou o grupo que estava chegando, olhou novamente para Harry que continuava parado ao seu lado e sorriu, um sorriso maldoso:

-Não morra. – foi a última coisa que ela disse antes de abrir suas asas e andar em direção ao grupo de Comensais.

Tirando Molly Weasley, todos seguiram o Anjo quando esse passou e parou a poucos metros do inimigo. Todos estavam com as varinhas nas mãos, menos o Anjo que não usava uma.

Voldemort gritou para que atacassem e ouviu gritos de ataques dos dois lados, mas a garota não se mexeu. Eles se olhavam sem se importarem com os feitiços que passavam de seus lados, o olhar entre ele parecia fazer com que todos sumissem.

-Tom. – comprimento ela.

-Anita. – disse Voldemort se curvando um pouco e rindo.

-Até a morte? – perguntou ela olhando fixamente para ele.

-Como queira. Crucio. – e apontou a varinha para ela, que começou a se contorcer no chão, mas não viu o rosto dela demonstrar dor ou ouviu algum grito de sua boca.

Ela sentiu um dor grande quando ele fez aquilo, mas logo conseguiu se livrar do feitiço e se levantar, assustando Voldemort pela sua força.

De longe Mione se defendia e olhava para a batalha de Apocalipse e Voldemort. Ela havia caído, mas já estava de pé e eles lançavam feitiços poderosos, os quais pedras, cadeiras, mesas e outros objetos eram jogados e por vezes pulverizados no ar.

Ron e Mione conseguiram deixar dois Comensais desacordados e os amarraram para que não pudessem mais se soltar. Ron procurou Harry e o achou um pouco afastado batalhando com Belatrix. O casal correu para ajudar o amigo.

-Vai morrer, pivete. – gritava a Comensal rindo – Só tenho que esperar o meu Mestre matar o Anjo para depois cuidar de você. – e se desviou de um feitiço que o garoto usou – E depois será a vez de sua filha.

Ao ouvir essas palavras Harry perdeu o juízo, em questão de segundos correu até a Comensal e a derrubou, colocando uma das mãos em seu pescoço, prendendo os braços dela com seus joelhos e apontando a varinha para seu rosto.

-Vamos, me mate. – dizia ela com dificuldade – Assim será um de nós. Será igual a mim. – nesse momento alguém o puxou e outra pessoa atacou Belatrix que agora se encontrava desacordada. Com um feitiço Mione amarrou o corpo dessa Comensal também e a reuniu junto com os outros que já estavam presos.

Os três amigos correram para junto de Fred, Jorge e o Sr. Weasley. Depois de derrotarem Narcisa e a juntarem com o grupo amarrado, notaram que ainda faltavam dois Comensais mais novos. O grupo se separou e Harry foi em direção à Toca, quando passou pela casa indo em direção ao quintal, ouviu:

-Crucio! – e o moreno começou a se debater no chão. Draco ria do garoto e Gina, que estava ao seu lado, se limitou a sorrir. Por mais que desejasse vingança não estava gostando de ver ele sentir dor.

Harry sentia uma dor alucinante, mas não queria acreditar que havia caído naquela armadilha de Malfoy. O loiro ria, mas decidiu parar de torturar no garoto, era hora de Gina provar seu lado Comensal, provar sua lealdade ao seu novo Mestre.

-Vamos, sua vez. – disse Draco olhando para ela.

-O que? – perguntou tirando os olhos de Harry que ainda não conseguia levantar.

-Torture-o. - e viu que Harry começava a levantar devagar – Vá logo!

-Crucio! – disse Gina com a varinha apontada para Harry. Viu o garoto de olhos verdes ir ao chão outra vez e se contorcer de dor. Draco ria ao seu lado, mas a ruiva sentiu uma lágrima escorrer de seus olhos e não conseguiu continuar.

Harry a olhava sem acreditar, ela era mesmo um deles agora. Ela virou o rosto vermelho para que nenhum deles vissem seu rosto de choro. Draco a olhou e viu suas lágrimas, a puxou e disse para ela:

-Você só irá esquece-lo quando ele já não respirar. – e a soltou e se virou para Harry, que não conseguia levantar – Que assim seja.

-Não. – disse Gina levantando o braço esquerdo e sua marca apareceu. Harry viu e a olhou com nojo – Não, Draco... Voldemort prometeu... – mas a ruiva foi empurrada por ele que ria.

-Ele pode ter prometido, mas eu não. – e apontou a varinha para o coração do moreno que ficou em pé com grande dificuldade – Avada... – e viu um borrão vermelho entrar na frente de sua varinha, mas já era tarde demais para tentar impedir – Kedavra. – e um facho de luz vermelha, atingindo o alvo à frente.

Harry tombou e o corpo de Gina caiu por cima do seu. Ele a moveu e a chamou, mas ela não respondeu, sua pele estava gelada.

Draco olhava aquela cena e não acreditava. Ela, sua Gina, havia entrado na frente do feitiço da morte, estava morta no lugar do Potter.

-Gina? – Harry colocou a cabeça dela em seu colo e a chamava. A garota estava morta, sentiu os olhos marejarem e começou a chorar; olhou para frente e viu Malfoy, que caiu de joelhos perto deles e olhava para o corpo de Gina.

O Sr. Weasley chegou com Fred, Jorge, Ron e Mione e viram a cena, os parentes de Gina se colocaram ao lado de seu corpo e começaram a chorar. Mione amarrou Malfoy que não ofereceu resistência alguma, ainda olhava para a garota que amava.

-O que houve? – perguntou o Sr. Weasley para Harry.

-Ela me salvou. – e desabou a chorar junto com os outros que ali estavam.


	19. Batalha Final II

**Capitulo 19 – A Batalha Final II**

Apocalipse sentia o sangue escorrer de seus ferimentos, mas nem por um segundo demonstrou dor. Via Voldemort também machucado e sangrando, mas o orgulho deles era maior e não permitia que demonstrasse, exatamente porque sabiam que o outro não teria misericórdia.

Voldemort olhou para os lados procurando algo para acertar o Anjo, viu dois bruxos perto da luta e com um feitiço tombou a mulher. Olhou novamente para o Anjo, viu uma barra de ferro que prendia a lona que momentos antes guardava do sol pessoas felizes. Arrancou a barra do chão com um feitiço e jogou em direção ao Anjo, que não teve tempo de desviar ou destruir a barra e foi atingida. A barra cravou-se um pouco abaixo das costelas, bem abaixo do coração, no centro de seu peito.

Apocalipse sentiu aquela dor, tombou e sentiu o gosto de sangue invadir sua boca, tossiu e espirrou sangue para todo lado. Olhou para o lado e viu Aluado correr na direção de Voldemort, logo depois ouviu um grito:

-Avada Kedavra. – se assustou com o grito e viu o corpo de Lupin ser jogado ao lado do de Tonks. Sentiu lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos, tudo o que sabia é que morreria.

Harry ouviu Voldemort gritar aquelas palavras e correu a tempo de ver o corpo do lobisomem cair longe. Olhou para o outro lado e viu o corpo de Apocalipse caído no chão e algo estava fincado em seu peito. Correu até ela e parou ao seu lado.

-Apocalipse. – e segurou a mão dela e com a outra fez carinho em seu cabelo. Ela apenas sorriu e tossiu novamente mais sangue, estava morrendo.

-Me desculpe. – ela disse isso tossindo sangue, com a mão livre ela pegou em sua cintura a adaga. Com um movimento rápido finou a adaga na perna de Harry e ouviu ele gritar de dor.

Com ou movimento rápido da outra mão, ela o jogou longe, para que não pudesse impedir o fim da batalha. O resto do grupo se juntou a Harry e quando eles foram em direção a ela, bateram em um campo de força invisível. O garoto-que-sobreviveu bateu com as mãos na barreira e gritou:

-Apocalipse. – mas ela não desfez o feitiço.

Ao longe eles viram Voldemort se aproximar mais do corpo dela.

Ela olhava para aqueles olhos de cobra e sentia nojo. Ele colocou a mão na barra e a afundou mais no corpo da garota, e sorriu quando ela tossiu sangue outra vez.

O Anjo sentiu a barra atravessar a carne de suas costas e bater na terra. A dor era enorme e o sorriso daquele assassino era tortura.

-Mestiço. – disse guspindo sangue nele. Ele odiou ouvir aquilo e se aproximou mais dela dizendo:

-Um mestiço que vai continuar vivo. Ao contrário de você, seu maridinho e sua filha. – e riu alto na cara dela.

A garota sentiu a raiva tomar conta de seu corpo, e com um golpe rápido, fincou a adaga com o sangue de Harry no coração dele. Viu o corpo de seu inimigo se afastar tentando em vão puxar a adaga.

Voldemort puxava a adaga, mas essa não saia, sentiu as pernas enfraquecerem e acabou por cair. Olhava para aquele céu cinzento e carregado, e sentiu o vento. Ainda puxou várias vezes a adaga cravada em seu coração, mas essa não saiu, sentia que, como um veneno, o sangue que estava na adaga quando o atingiu estava se espalhando pelo seu corpo. Primeiro deixou de sentir os pés, depois as pernas, os braços, por fim só mexia a cabeça. Mesmo que já não sentisse nada, a dor do sangue-venenoso era imensa, o Lord agora gritava tamanha a dor.

Apocalipse sabia que não havia terminado, ainda tinha que lançar o feitiço da morte, só assim Voldemort morreria. Mas seu corpo já estava fraco, perdeu muito sangue na batalha, e ser empalada não ajudou nada. Sentiu um vento forte bater em seu rosto, se lembrou de partes de sua vida. Quando Dumbledore foi busca-la no orfanato trouxa, quando descobriu o que era, quando conheceu Sirius, quando conheceu Lupin o casamento de Lílian e Thiago que ela assistira de longe, sua profecia, Harry, Ron, Hermione e sua filha.

-Não posso fraquejar. – falou para si mesma, E sentiu lágrimas escorrerem de seus olhos. Com o resto de força que lhe sobrava ela fez as asas baterem com força e seu corpo se levantou, mas a barra de ferro a prendia ao chão.

Não via outra saída, tinha que arrancar a barra de seu peito. Colocou as suas mãos firmes na barra, as asas prontas para a impulsionarem a ficar de pé, fechou os olhos e com um puxão arrancou a barra de seu peito e a jogou longe, bateu as asas e se levantou, mas não conseguiria ficar por muito tempo assim.

Harry viu quando ela arrancou a barra de seu peito e se levantou indo em direção de Voldemort. Ela não conseguiu se mexer, mas se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo de seu inimigo que ainda respirava. Harry já não sentia a dor que o ferimento lhe causava, amarrou um pano e se levantou batendo na barreira, cada vez com mais força. Sabia que o ferimento nunca se curaria, mas aquilo não importava aquela hora.

Apocalipse olhou para o grupo de amigos e viu Harry bater na barreira, gritando por ela, virou e olhou para seu inimigo nos olhos e colocou as mãos no cabo da adaga e gritou para que todos ouvissem:

-Por todos aqueles que eu amava e você matou... – respirou fundo e tossiu sangue nas mãos – Avada Kedavra.

Todos viram uma luz verde iluminar a adaga e o corpo de Voldemort se tornou imóvel. Apocalipse se arrastou para longe e caiu olhando para o céu, nesse momento a barreira se desfez e todos se juntaram ao lado dela. Harry segurava sua mão e viu as asas virarem cinzas, o céu clarear e o sol brilhar outra vez. Olhou para o ferimento aberto no peito dela e olhou para seu rosto, seus olhos estavam cinzas outra vez.

-Cuide de Lílian. Eu te amo. – ela disse tossindo sangue e parou de respirar. Harry a tomou nos braços e chorou, gritou e amaldiçoou Voldemort.

O Sr. Weasley pediu aos gêmeos que fossem buscar Molly, avisar que já estava tudo bem. Eles começaram a correr me direção ao campo para procurar a mãe.

Ron abraçava Hermione, que chorava a perda da amiga, ao ver a dor de Harry, ao pensar que Lílian cresceria sem mãe.

Um pouco mais afastado, Draco se encontrava amarrado ao lado do corpo de Gina, e ele chorava porque também havia perdido o amor de sua vida.


	20. Olhos Azuis

**Capitulo 20 – Olhos Azuis**

O Ministério já havia recolhido os prisioneiros e levado o corpo de Voldemort embora. Os Weasley colocaram os três corpos em mesas de mármore branco, seriam velados até a manhã do dia seguinte e depois enterrados em Hogwarts pela bravura e honra.

Estavam todos ao lado dos corpos e choravam. Tonks estava com a cabeça encostada no peito de Lupin e chorava dizendo:

-Por Merlin, por que ele?

Ao lado do corpo de Gina encontravam seus familiares, que também choravam ao ver a caçula sem vida. No corpo de Anita, Harry estava de um lado segurando Lílian no colo e do outro lado estava Hermione que também chorava.

Harry já tinha entregue sua filha para a Sr. Weasley levar para dentro quando ficou frio e a noite foi chegando. Acabou por ser o único com os corpos depois de certo tempo. Segurava nas mãos as fotos que os gêmeos haviam tirado na festa, viu ele e Apocalipse se beijando, e sorrindo para ele, outras fotos eram do momento em que ela aceitava o pedido e o abraçava. Momentos que estavam gravados naquela foto e também em sua memória.

Sentiu as lágrimas descerem pelo seu rosto, o vento bateu mais forte e bagunçou-lhe os cabelos. Pegou um envelope que estava dentro de suas vestes, o abriu e colocou as fotos da festa junto com as outras que Apocalipse guardava com tanto carinho.

Pegou a mão de sua amada e elhe fez um carinho no rosto. A pele gelada era terrível. Recomeçou a chorar, todos que ele amava realmente morriam e ele nada podia fazer para impedir isso.

A noite caiu por completo e Harry não conseguiu ficar lá fora por causa do frio. Entrou e olhou mais uma vez para os corpos de seus entes amados. Hermione que segurava Lílian, a entregou para o pai e esse começou a nina-la, a criança estava agitada e começava a sentir a falta da mãe.

Olhou para a sua filha, era tudo o que lhe restara. Tirando os amigos, as demais pessoas que confiaram nele e o amaram e ele os amou, foram assassinados e a dor parecia que seria eterna. Ouviu o riso de sua filha e a olhou, aqueles olhos azuis o olhavam com amor e isso fez sua alma acalmar.

* * *

-Esfriou. Deve ser por isso que ele entrou.

-Pois é. Ahhh, Sirius, para com isso. – disse Lupin afastando o focinho do amigo – O que vai ser agora?

-Não sei. – respondeu Anita.

-Seguirá o destino de um Anjo da Morte. – falou Dumbledore que estava sentado com eles quatro em um colina de frente para a Toca.

-E qual é? – perguntou Gina.

-Ela saberá. – sorriu o ex-diretor de Hogwarts – Não saberá?

-Pra ser sincera, não. – e riu.

-Mas saberá pela manhã. Já vocês dois... – disse apontando para Lupin e Gina – Vão ter que vir conosco. – sorriu e acariciou Sirius.

-Para onde? – disse Gina sorrindo para Dumbledore.

-Para a outra aventura. – respondeu para ela e se levantou.

-Como saberei ir para essa outra aventura sem vocês? – perguntou a morena também se levantando e olhando para Dumbledore.

-Saberá. – disse ele e virou-se para descer a colina. Os outros três seguiram ele e desapareceram da visão dela. Ela não sentia frio, fome, dor ou felicidade, não estava viva. Deitou na grama e olhou para o céu escuro, não sabia se dormiria, mas fechou os olhos e deixou de existir.

* * *

Harry passou a noite toda acordado fazendo Lílian se acalmar, o bebê sentia falta da mãe. Pela manhã ele conseguiu faze-la dormir e sentou-se na cama e fechou os olhos. Lembrando do dia anterior.

Ouviu alguém bater na porta e disse _"entra"_. Era Ron que o chamava para que pudessem ir para Hogwarts aos enterros. Ron sentou perto de Harry e esse o abraçou, os dois derramaram lágrimas e se olharam, palavras não eram necessárias. Um sabia o que o outro sentia.

No Grande Salão as mesas estavam cheias de pessoas atentas ao discurso que a diretora da escola fazia. Bandeiras negras caiam do teto, pessoas choravam as três perdas. Lílian dormia calmamente nos braços do pai. Um estrondo nas portas fez com que todos olhassem para aquela direção e muitas pessoas gritaram de susto. Apocalipse entrava pelo corredor central.

-Não pode ser! – disse Harry para si e entregou sua filha para Mione e andou mancando até ela. Se olharam por segundos, era o corpo de Apocalipse mas viu que ela tinha os olhos azuis – Quem é você?

-Sou eu, Harry. – o garoto a abraçou e ela retribuiu.

-Não é possível.

-Talvez não, mas eu estou aqui. O que eu não sabia é que Anjos da Morte morrem mas a pessoa em que o Anjo vive não. – e sorriu ao ouvir Lílian chorar. Olhou para Mione e viu sua filha em seus braços.

-Seus olhos... – perguntou o garoto fazendo carinho no rosto dela.

-Essa é a verdadeira cor deles. Aparentemente meus olhos cinzas eram do Anjo. Essa sou eu de verdade. – sorriu e o beijou apaixonadamente.

Muitas pessoas se levantaram e aplaudiram eles, os dois se separaram e olharam para os lados. Ele olhou para ela em seus olhos azuis e disse:

-Te amo. Nunca mais morra.

-Também te amo. – e o beijou novamente.

Harry abriu os olhos, viu o teto de seu quarto. Sentiu Lily lhe dar um beijo no rosto e se despedir, estava indo para a escola com a babá.

-Cinco anos e o mesmo sonho... – disse para si mesmo. Olhou o relógio na cabeceira da cama, 7:00 horas da manhã. Se levantou, estava morando no apartamento de Apocalipse, adaptou ele para que tivesse mais um quarto para sua filha, mas só mudou isso.

O sol brilhava pelas vidraças das janelas da sacada, ele olhou para a sacada e viu alguém do lado de fora, se aproximou devagar e abriu a porta com a varinha apontada para a pessoa de costas para ele.

-Quem é você? – mas tomou um susto quando a pessoas se virou – Apocalipse...

-Oi! – respondeu ela, os olhos azuis brilhavam, o sorriso, o cheiro doce, tudo indicavam para ele que ela era real – Não, não sou.

-Mas... – duas lágrimas desceram de seus olhos e ele esticou um mão para poder toca-la.

-Harry... – ela segurou a mão dele e trouxe para que ele sentisse seu coração – Sente?

-Não. – respondeu olhando nos olhos dela.

-É porque não estou viva. Você está, viva. Viva por nós dois. – e sorriu soltando a mão dele devagar. O moreno fechou os olhos para impedir lágrimas de caírem, mas quando os abriu ela já não estava mais lá. Olhou para trás e dentro da casa, se segurou na grade da varanda e na praça que tinha na frente do prédio viu. Viu uma cena que se lembraria com toda felicidade que pudesse existir. Remus, Sirius, Apocalipse e seu pai sentados em um banco, todos olhavam na direção dele e sorriam. Viu que eles estavam bem, felizes, aonde quer que estivessem.

Apocalipse se levantou e os homens a seguiram, com um aceno com a mão ela deu Adeus para Harry e se virou, os outros a imitaram e se juntaram à ela. Harry viu quando Anita deu a mão à Sirius, Lupin passou o braço pela cintura dela, seu pai passou o braço no ombro de Sirius e ela entrelaçou o braço de Lupin. A imagem dele conversando, rindo e se afastando foi ficando cada vez mais clara, até que se tornou um borrão e sumiu.

O garoto-que-sobreviveu se sentou no chão e com lágrimas felizes no rosto disse:

-Aluado, Pontas, Almofadinhas e Apocalipse. – riu e olhou para onde eles haviam sumido – Eternos.

FIM


End file.
